Doomsday
by Mangle6
Summary: "It’s absolute chaos in Sugar Rush! Buildings are piles of rubble. Doing things that defy the laws of physics!People are screaming, some are deformed or injured. The land of Sugar Rush has turned to a place where nothing made sense anymore. I'm not gonna give up!Time to save Sugar Rush!" Can she do it? Can she save Sugar Rush and everyone in it? The answer may surprise you.
1. (Prologue) Operation: SAVE SUGAR RUSH!

**_Journal Entry One: Day 1_**

 _It's absolute chaos in Sugar Rush! Buildings are either falling apart, piles of rubble, or are doing things that defy the laws of physics! People are screaming, some are running like mad, some are deformed or injured. The land of Sugar Rush had been turned from a once happy sugar-filled paradise to one where nothing made sense anymore. All you can do was pray that the evil monster that started this didn't find you._

 _Everyone had practically given up hope thanks to that thing I've seen it's the most horrible creature I've even laid eyes on. But, back to the point, everyone has given up, everyone….but me. I'm not gonna give up! I'm gonna save Sugar Rush! But first I'm gonna need some help, I need to find my friends! With all their help I can certainly save everyone!_

 _But before I save my friends I'm gonna need to find Lucy, Kevin and their parents. They are (or we're) the rulers after all and they're gonna be more useful to everyone alive rather then dead. So, I hope I can survive I've only been awake for three hours but I'm keeping my hopes up! I refuse to give up!_

 _~Signed,_

 _Annaween_

*

Annaween closed her journal and tucked it in one of the pockets on her utility belt. The girl was dressed in camo exercise pants, a black sleeveless t-shirt, a pair of black boots, and of course her camo green utility belt. The girl's hair was no longer in pigtails and was now in a tight bun. Annaween stretched her bones aching in creaking, she had no idea how her bones we're healed but she honestly didn't care at least she wasn't in pain. And as the girl pumped herself up she left the safety of her temporary hideout (she made sure to move from place to place).

 _'Time to save Sugar Rush!'_ Annaween thought, as she made sure to remain hidden while making her trek.


	2. (Possible) New Recruit

Annaween ducked down besides the ruins of a building as one of the queens evil minions (or children no one was truly sure) passed by. The minions/children passed by their body's we're skinny, white with black and brown splotches. The creatures had greenish-blonde colored hair and wings as they're eye's we're lone green. Annaween may have been awake for a few hours but she had seen (and heard) that the queen used those guys to cause mischief or hurt people when she couldn't. Once the minions/children passed Annaween let out a sigh of relief as she pulled out a granola bar from her utility belt.

And as she opened it and took a bite, Annaween thought….how was she going to find out where Lucy, Kevin, and their parents we're. Luckily though it appeared Annaween was in luck as saw what looked to be one of Lucy's bracelets on the ground. The girl picked up the bracelet and looked to see there was an entire trail. Annaween smiled as she followed the trail picking up the bracelets along the way. And as the girl followed the trail she found that the further she went the less she needed to watch out for monsters, minions, or people.

Eventually though Annaween got to a clearing and who she found wasn't Lucy but instead she found Kit. But as Anna got a good look at Kit she saw bunny had a pair of deer antlers. The antlers we're large and majestic as the bunny himself held Lucy's purse stuffing a few items inside that had fallen out.

"Kit?" Annaween said hesitantly coming close to the bunny, the girl knew that it normal cases Kit was a chipper, sensitive, and (somewhat) temperamental spirit but this situation was far from normal. Kit jumped hearing the voice and he turned his head to see Annaween. At first the bunny looked surprised before a look of relief came to his face.

"Oh shi—I mean crud, don't tell Lucy I messed with her purse." Kit said his cheeks a rosy pink,

"I won't….but….are you feeling okay?" Annaween sad pointing to the antlers on Kit's head. The bunny blushed a deep shade of crimson as his ears went back.

"Oh….uhh…right the antlers, yeah I'm fine. These things just take time getting used to." Kit said,

"Okay, well do you know where Lucy and Kevin are or maybe there parents?" Annaween said. The bunny seemed to blush even more smacking his forehead.

"Aw shit! I knew I forgot something! I can't believe I forgot my honorary brother and his kin!" Kit said,

"…..So….I'll take that as a no." Annaween said but as she took on this information she also made sure to mentally write down Kit's quirks and traits. Now that she thought about it this was the first time she got to see Kit when he wasn't Mr. Sunshine or Dr. Intimidor.

"No, I've been really stressed out trying to find my family and doing….other things. I'm so selfish." Kit said, and that's what got Annaween's attention.

"Selfish!? Kit to you know the meaning of selfish? Cause what your doing is the complete opposite!" The girl said, but Kit didn't seem to convinced as he looked shamefully down at the ground.

"….Let's just get to safer ground." Kit muttered and Annaween followed the bunny, the father had led Annaween to a hollowed-out candy cane tree that had an opening smashed in. The opening revealed a bush and when Kit removed the bush Annaween saw a rabbits hole. It looked like a tight squeeze but Annaween wasn't going to argue. She the slipped down the hole and for a few moments there was nothing but darkness. Eventually though Annaween reached solid ground again landing on a carpet.

The girl got up and dusted herself off, she saw that the rabbits den was surprisingly neat. There was a brown carpet on the floor and in place of seats there we're large soft-looking flowers and overhead there we're followed that glowed a sapphire blue light. Annaween smile, she was impressed, she knew Kit was fond with flowers but she didn't know he could make a home out of them. But it was then Annaween noticed that on one of the seats there was a giant dark brown seed that was around the size of a melon. The girl walked over to the seed,

"Don't touch that!" A voice suddenly said and Annaween turned around to see Kit who rushed right underneath her legs to get to the seed.

"Why? What is it?" Annaween asked, and Kit looked down at the ground as if feeling guilty or embarrassed for something.

"It's a secret project I've been working on for Mocho and Cinnamon's birthday. At least that's what I planned, but thanks to all this magic and chaos their birthday present is coming five months early." Kit said looking at the seed worriedly,

"Well alright then, but Kit I think I'm gonna need your help with something." Annaween said.

"What's that?" Kit responded as he carefully rubbed the smooth surface of the seed,

"I need your help to save Sugar Rush!" Annaween said confidently said and the bunny suddenly snapped his gaze to her.

"Are you insane!? We can't do that! Did you not see that monster out there!? As soon as I get my family, Pucker and Dr. Lolli, your parents, and the Fluggerbutter's I'm outta here!" Kit said he then turned his attention back to the seed, and Annaween shook her head as she looked at the bunny.

 _'New objective: Get Kit to join my cause.'_ Annaween thought, as she looked at the seed and gained a smile.

"You can stay here until I get everyone, are you hungry or anything?" Kit asked, and Annaween nodded. The bunny gained a smile that spoke nothing but hospitality. "Alright, you make yourself and home while I get some snacks." Kit said, as he walked down to one of the deeper levels of the rabbit den leaving Annaween who sat down in one of the flower chairs.


	3. New Recruit

Annaween ate a fruit salad as she watched Kit look over his secret project.

"You know I could always watch it." Annaween said,

"No." Kit retaliated as he put an ear to the seed seemingly listening to something inside.

"Well is there anything I can do for you?" Annaween asked,

"No, just relax." Kit said. Annaween mentally groaned in annoyance, she wondered how Cinnamon and Mocho lived with how protective their father was. Kit wouldn't even let her go outside because it was 'too dangerous'. Even if that was true Annaween wondered how Cinnamon was able to dive her motocross bike without her father breathing over her neck.

'Now that I think about it…..does everyone in Mocho's family protect him? That would explain a lot about his personality.' Annaween thought, and with that thought came an idea in the girls head.

"Hey Ki—I mean Mr. Smoreline?" Annaween said,

"Yes? And you can call me by my first name." Kit said.

"When are you gonna look for everyone?" Annaween asked,

"Um….soon….when this hatches." Kit said looking away from the girl. Annaween raised an eyebrow she had a feeling that bunny wasn't too sure about searching yet.

"Really? Cause it sounds to me your not too sure." Annaween said,

"I am sure! I'm not going to abandon my family!" Kit snapped.

"I never said that, I was just saying that you didn't sound so confident, that you might be scared. Do you want me to help?" Annaween said holding her hands up defensively,

"I'm not scared! Kit Smoreline dosen't get scared! And no, I don't need help I can handle myself, besides you're a kid I'm not gonna just throw you into danger!" Kit said. Annaween gained a look of shock at this, that sounded suspiciously like what Cinnamon would say when she was lying straight to her face.

"But it seems to me you could use some help, don't you want to find your family?" Annaween challenged,

"Yes I do, but that dosen't mean I need help! I will find them and everyone who's important to me! And I will do it. All. On. My. **OWN**!" Kit said and with each pause he stomped his foot to exaggerate his point and anger, and in response with each stomp the room shook and the ceiling began to crack. Annaween bit her lip now she understood where Cinnamon got her temper and pride from. It appeared that her best friend and Kit didn't like to have their fear called out or to have help given to them no matter the situation. Annaween knew needed to defuse Kit's anger before he literally brought the house down.

"But you can't do everything on your own." Annaween said,

"Yes I can!" Kit argued stomping his foot again as Annaween swore she saw tears building in the bunny's eyes.

"No you can't! Your part of a family, and your telling me you never helped them or got help from them not once in your life?" Annaween said, Kit opened his mouth to argue only for it to close again. Annaween then opened her mouth again to speak but all she got was a glare from Kit as the bunny stormed off.

The girl groaned.

Now Annaween knew where Cinnamon got her stubbornness.

*

Annaween groggily woke up as she heard what sounded like footsteps. The girls eyes slowly opened and she sat up in the flower chair. Annaween looked around and saw a lantern was lit in the room and it was then she could see Kit. The bunny was once again checking up on the seed in the second flower chair. And it was then Annaween and Kit locked eyes the bunny quickly looked away his cheeks flushing.

"I'm sorry for how I acted." Kit said, and Annaween's eyes went wide for a moment completely shocked and confused.

"Your sorry? For what?" Annaween said,

"For acting like a child, I'm the adult here I should be acting my age." Kit said shamefully as his voice cracked,

"You don't have to apologize." Annaween said.

"Yes I do, just because I'm stressed out doesn't mean I should take it all out on you." Kit said,

"Does that mean you'll join my cause?" Annaween asked hopefully. Kit looked directly into Annaween's eyes before looking away tears pouring from them.

"I can't." Kit said,

"Why?" Annaween asked.

"…..Cause I'm a coward." Kit said his cheeks turning red,

"Huh!?" Annaween said in disbelief.

"I'm a coward! A yellow-belly, useless, good-for-nothing coward!" Kit said,

"You aren't a coward." Annaween said getting up from her seat.

"Yes I am, I'm the strongest person in this game and I'm too afraid to do anything. I could pound that thing out there into dust but instead I hide like a wimp. I'm too afraid to…..to…." Kit said trailing off,

"To…." Annaween said trying to encourage the bunny to continue.

"My dad, I'm too afraid to stand up to my dad. That thing out there is a fusion of Toxic, my mom, Sweet Loccino, and…..my dad. Even after all these years prior to my backstory I still can't stand up to him. He's right about everything he said about me and that hurts the most." Kit said as he began to sob, and it was then Annaween realized what was going on. Those four evil people had done it they had taken over Sugar Rush by becoming that monster. The only question was how……but Annaween put it to the side she knew what to do. Cinnamon had told her about her father's dad so this was going to be a cakewalk.

"Kit, your dad is right you are coward. But, you are a runt and I know that to you it seems like the worst thing ever, but your mistaken it's actually the best thing ever." Annaween said and Kit looked up at the girl with a hurt expression,

"Your mean." The bunny sniffed.

"I'm not done! You know why? Because it's who you are. It's in your code and makes you, you. You can't keep running from what your afraid of or who you are, it's impossible cause it will always find a way to get you. You've been picked on your entire life, and it's time for it to end. When you join me this time your not gonna fight for Sugar Rush, your not gonna fight for your friends, your not even gonna fight for your family. Your gonna fight for your honor, confidence, and dignity that your dad took away from you and your kin! Cause when you beat your dad all that negativity in you is gonna straight up die. Now Kit, are you with me or not?" Annaween said stretching her hand out, Kit sniffed as he wiped his eyes. And for a few seconds the bunny looked conflicted before taking Annaween's hand and dragging the girl into a tight hug.

"Yes, I'll join you." Kit whispered, as Annaween's back cracked from the pressure of Kit's hug. The girl herself struggled to breathe from Kit's sheer strength. Luckily though the bunny pulled back when both him and Annaween heard cracking. As soon as Kit let go Annaween hit the ground gulping down air as the pain in her back subsided. Once the pain was gone Annaween looked at see the seed cracking open and a creature popped out.

The light revealing the creature to be the shape of a skinny (and small) dog. Kit picked up the creature holding it in his arms. Annaween looked and saw the creature had a rounded face and mouth, it's body being covered in rosemary flower petals. The creature had large black eyes and glittery black beetle wings. And finally the creature had a long, uneven, bulging tail that lacked flower petals on the end.

The creature simply looked up at Kit would big innocent eyes full of wonder. And finally the creature was small it's body barely filling up Kit's arms.

"It didn't come out right, did it?" Annaween said,

"…..N-No……but she's just as perfect as I imagined." Kit said tears of joy pouring down his face.

"Is that some sort of pet?" Annaween asked.

"Yep. Mocho and Cinnamon have always wanted a pet but Fudge and I…..could never afford one, so….I made a pet. She's hypoallergenic, playful, sympethtic, sympethtic, lovable, and very smart." Kit said,

"You made life!? Out of a flower!? How!?" Annaween said.

"It's a top secret recipe I use to snake all of my creations and I'll only tell Cinnamon and Mocho when they're eighteen." Kit replied,

"Well she's cute." Annaween said.

"Thanks, we'll start looking for the others tomorrow. I want Fudge, Cinnamon, and Mocho to see the family pet as soon as possible." Kit said, and Annaween couldn't help but feel a warm feeling envelope her chest.

She now knew who Cinnamon got being a softie from.


	4. The Great Chase

"Screwball get back here!" Kit cried out as he chased after the family pet, Screwball, who was flying through the rabbit den as she let out amused purrs her wings buzzing. The bunny jumped on one the flower chairs and leaped into the air but Screwball dodged and Kit crashed into the ceiling. Annaween ran over to Kit and managed to catch the bunny in her arms. Kit groaned his vision swimming but just as his vision cleared up Screwball flew over with a concerned look on her face. She then gave the bunny a kiss on his forehead which made Kit blush at the sensation.

Screwball then flew around the den once more and once Kit got over his shock he blushed even more realizing he was in Annaween's arms. He quickly jumped out and dusted himself off.

"Are you okay?" Annaween asked,

"Yeah, yeah, but…..never hold me ever! I only let Fudge hold me for a reason, she's my first and only love and she's the only one able to do that. Got it?" Kit said his cheeks crimson as she didn't even dare to look at Annaween.

"Oh sorry, I won't do it again. But, out of curiosity, what's your reason?" She asked, and Kit's entire face went red at that one question.

"It's personal, you wouldn't get it. Besides, we have to get Screwball!" The bunny said quickly the topic as Screwball whizzed by, Kit jumped for Screwball but only succeeded in grabbing her tail. Luckily though thanks to Kit's added weight Screwball was almost completely touching the ground.

"Hang on, Kit!" Annaween said,

"Okay." Kit replied as his feet scuffed up against the ground a few times. Annaween then chased after Kit and Screwball and when she got to Kit's back legs she dove for them and pulled back. Screwball purred in surprise her wings going into overtime to keep her in the air. Kit on the hand instinctively gripped onto Screwball's tail tighter his face so bright red it looked like an apple.

"He-Hey, watch the hands!" The bunny said his voice cracking,

"Don't be such a baby, Mr. Smoreline, I almost got her down." Annaween said as she pulled back hard. Kit's stomach hit the ground hard at this as Screwball's stubby legs graced the dirt floor.

"Your pulling my legs apart, excuse me if I feel a little exposed!" Kit argued back and with one final pull from Annaween Screwball landed on the floor, Kit tackled Screwball, and Annaween let out a sigh of relief whipping her brow. But just as the two relaxed and Screwball suckled did they all feel (and hear) a crash. Kit was knocked off of Screwball who took her chance and flew through the den entrance/exit.

"No, damn it, why?!" Kit said as Annaween groaned, the bunny then got up and climbed up the den entrance/exit. Annaween sighed and followed and after a few minutes of climbing Annaween reached sunlight and she was pulled out by Kit. The two look to see Cinnamon was in the clearing, her hair was a lot longer reaching past her shoulder blades, she held onto a rope in her mouth, and her limbs we're digging into the ground. There was no noticeable bodily mutations on Cinnamon, the only real difference (excluding her hair) was that her body was covered in bruises and cuts. Screwball was right next to Cinnamon as she licked the female hybrids cheek continuously.

"Cinnamon!" Annaween said,

"Powdered Cinnamon Smoreline, oh I'm so happy to see my princess of a daughter!" Kit cheered. Cinnamon blushed at her dad's statement as she rolled her eyes. But suddenly she was pulled through the ground slightly and Cinnamon's arms scrambled to grab at some roots in the ground.

"Whoa! What are you doing!?" Annaween said as her and Kit ran over to the girl,

"She's trying to get me down!" A voice suddenly said and the two looked up to see Fudge who had large wings that we're fluttering around at random. Kit felt his heart skip a beat as tears of joy weld up in his eyes.

"Sugar mama!" He cried out,

"Oh Cinnamon, why didn't you say that my honey bunny was down there? But anyways, a little help Kitty-witty?" Fudge said and Annaween gagged at the nickname while Cinnamon groaned in embarrassment not even caring about the creature licking her cheek. Kit on the other hand blushed a deep shade of scarlet as he giggled.

"Sure thing, sugar mama!" The bunny said as he puffed out his chest and cracked his knuckles,

"Alright enough mushiness, please! Let's just get Fudge down and amputate her wings or something." Annaween said. And Cinnamon nodded enthusiastically letting our muffled 'uh-huhs'.

"Wait, what was that?" Fudge called out, but Annaween decided to ignore that as she grabbed into Cinnamon's back legs. Cinnamon jolted at this and looked back at her friend with wide abashed eyes. Annaween blushed as well looking away,

"Well how else am I supposed to help you, grab you by your ears?" She mumbled and both Kit and Screwball raised an eyebrow at this. But suddenly before anything else could be done or said Cinnamon and Fudge took off which caused Annaween's grip to slip and falter. Annaween fell on her stomach, Screwball flew into the air in surprise, and Kit jumped for Cinnamon but only succeeded in making contact with her finger tips. The bunny groaned in frustration as he landed on his feet,

"Come on, we gotta go!" Kit said.

"Uh right! I'll run on the ground you go by air!" Annaween said,

"No, you ride on Screwball you weigh less then me." The bunny said and Annaween nodded. Screwball then slide Annaween on her back before taking off after the brown and white dot that was Fudge. Kit stretched out his body before running on four legs and once he got enough speed he dove into the ground and began digging his way through as his ears stuck out from the dirt. Meanwhile Annaween was holding onto Screwball for dear life as they we're nearing Fudge. The short racer herself had bruises all over her as cuts grazed her body,

"Fudge, are you okay?" Annaween shouted.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just have a nice—get me down from here! I hate heights!" Fudge bellowed,

"Well, now I know where Mocho gets that from. Alright Screwball lets do this." Annaween said and Screwball purred happily before landing on Fudge's back. "Sorry in advance." Annaween said,

"Sorry? Sorry for—Ahhhh!" Fudge shrieked as Annaween grabbed her wings by the base and pulled them down. Fudge dove down for the ground and her, Annaween, and Screwball shrieked in response.

"Bad idea! Bad idea!" Annaween cried out before letting go and Fudge pulled up again just in time, meanwhile Cinnamon was just about to pulled up from the ground again that is until Kit burst from the dirt and took his daughter by the waist. Cinnamon yelped and looked back to see her dad the female hybrid cheered through her clamped teeth as Kit buried his feet into the dirt once more.

"I got you, Cin!" Kit said, before pulling hard Cinnamon yelped and back up the rope Fudge was pulled down as well. Annaween and Screwball looked down to see Kit who was using every fiber of his strength to keep Fudge still.

"Cut Fudge's wings off!" Kit shouted,

"What!?" Annaween, Fudge, Cinnamon, and (even) Screwball simultaneously said.

"Sorry baby, but Screwball can grow teeth in at will! Screwball, grow out very sharp teeth and I mean super sharp like the sharpest things ever! We need to cut off Fudge's wings fast and with the least amount of bites possible to prevent the minimum amount of pain!" Kit shouted and Screwball shrugged with an unsure look on her face, she then opened her toothless mouth and began to concentrate on growing out teeth. After a few seconds sharp teeth began to emerge from Screwball's gums and once a full minute had passed the family pet had successfully grown out three rows of razor sharp teeth. Screwball smiled apologetically to Fudge before biting into the base of the left wing. Fudge shrieked and Annaween covered her face as blood sprayed from the open wound. Kit then began to pull Cinnamon down as Fudge's flying was starting to slow down.

Once Cinnamon was on the ground Kit put his hands on the rope and the two began to pull back. Back up the rope Screwball had just ripped off Fudge's left wing and threw it to the side before biting down on the right. Fudge screamed as pain and adrenaline caused her right wing to flutter around aimlessly, and at this point the short racer was only a few feet from the ground. Kit and Cinnamon used this opportunity to pull on the rope one last time and Fudge landed on the ground stomach first just as Screwball ripped off her right wing. An exhausted yelp escaped from Fudge's mouth and Kit let go of the rope before running to his wife.

"Sugar mama!" Kit said before kissing his love, once the bunny pulled back Fudge giggled her cheeks red.

"It's good to see you too, Kit, good job." Fudge said, and Kit giggled rubbing his left foot into the dirt.

"Dawww, I'm not all that good." He said with starry-love-filled eyes,

"Your right, your not good, you're the best man in the whole arcade." Fudge said and Kit blushed even more as he began to twist one of his ears up in his hands.

"Alright, as semi-cute, semi-creepy your little couple banter is. Where this this adorable flowery thing come from? And why is it with you?" Cinnamon asked as she untied the rope connected to Fudge,

"Oh, nothing much, she's just the family pet or a.k.a. yours and Mocho's pet." Kit replied with a sly grin. And for a moment Cinnamon wore an emotionless mask on her face, suddenly though a wide face-splitting smile spread on her face as she squealed.

"You're the best dad ever! Come here Screwball come to one of your two main masters!" Cinnamon said, and Screwball flew into the female hybrids outstretched arms. Screwball snuggled up into Cinnamon's body as she retracted her teeth making her mouth toothless once more. "She's so cute and cuddly and sweet and Mocho is gonna freak when she sees her!" Cinnamon said her bunny cotton tail wagging,

"I'm glad you like it." Kit said,

"Like it, I love it! Oooh I'm sure I can rub my much more awesome pet in Kevin's face!" Cinnamon said.

"Wait, do you know where Mocho and Kevin is?" Annaween asked,

"I know where Kevin and Lucy are and I have good theory of where Vanellope and Rancis are. Why is that such a big deal? They're okay-ish if your worried." Cinnamon replied.

"No we are going to save Sugar Rush and before you say it's—" Annaween started before she got cutoff,

"We're in." Fudge and Cinnamon said.

"Really?" Annaween said,

"Really?" Kit added.

"Really?" Screwball repeated (in her tongue),

"Yeah, that she-demon took over my home, hurt my friends and family, and is really hideous. I'm not gonna let her get away with this scot-free!" Cinnamon said.

"Yeah, and she mutated my hubby. Even if those antlers make Kit look really cute and distinguished, she's gonna pay for that and whatever she may have done to my son and daughter!" Fudge added, and for a few seconds there was nothing but dead silence.

"Wow I did not see that coming, I actually had an entire motivational speech planned out but…..okay this makes things easier! Cinnamon, can you take me to Kevin, Lucy, Rancis, and Vanellope?" Annaween asked,

"I can, and save that speech for Mocho, Sweet-Tooth, and Lucy they're gonna need it." Cinnamon said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second!" Kit said as he helped Fudge to her feet,

"What?" Annaween and Cinnamon said.

"Fudge can't go she's bleeding, tired, I have to take care of her, and get her to the den safely." Kit said,

"We can go by ourselves, Cinnamon knows the way and I know how to traverse that land. You do trust us right?" Annaween said.

"We do but it's very dangerous around here and—" Fudge started,

"We'll take Screwball with us, she's awesome!" Cinnamon interrupted and Screwball blushed and smiled confidently at the compliment.

"Well…." Fudge and Kit said,

"The sooner we find the royal family the sooner Mocho, Sweet-Tooth, and Baking can be safe!" Cinnamon quickly added.

"Alright, just be careful." Kit and Fudge said finally swayed, the reunited couple then ran off in the direction of the den. "And Annaween, don't forget to show Cinnamon the way to the den!" The bunny said and as the two disappeared from sight Cinnamon and Annaween got on Screwball's back, and with an excited purr the group was off.


	5. One Brilliant Plan

**_Authors Note: The current OC's in this fanfiction (Lucy and Kevin) belong to Agent BM and him only. DO NOT STEAL._**

*

Cinnamon, Screwball, and Annaween landed at the left side of the castle.

"So where's your motocross bike?" Annaween asked,

"At my dad's den." Cinnamon replied as she looked around the side of the castle.

"Wait what!? How would it be there?" Annaween replied,

"I was riding it in order to tie the rope around my mom, it's want caused the crash. I had stepped hard on the breaks, pulled the key out of the ignition, and got my bike to hit its side against a tree that's where it's most durable. My dad should've found it by now and is using my emergency button to get it down the hole." The female hybrid said,

"As cool as that sounds…..you rode your bike while trying to pull your mom from the sky? Does that sound like smart idea?" Annaween asked. Cinnamon blushed,

"It was a great idea! I had to keep up with mom in order to lasso her!" She said but in truth Cinnamon knew her best friend was right she normally had good ideas but that one wasn't even close to being on any of her good ideas list.

"Mm-hum." Annaween said,

"Whatever." Cinnamon replied her cheeks flushing more as she pulled a large brick out. Annaween and Screwball raised in eyebrow but soon Kevin's eyes she part of his face became visible.

"Hey Cinnamon, is your mom okay?" Kevin asked,

"Yeah she's good and I ran into a few people." Cinnamon said and moved aside flagging Annaween and Screwball over.

"Oh hey—YIKES!" Kevin said falling from the hole with a thud,

"Shhh! Kevin, I don't want Toxic to hear!" Lucy's voice came from somewhere in the room.

"Well sorry, what is that thi—" Kevin started as he came back into view,

"Relax, this is the new family pet Screwball my dad made her she's cool. Speaking of family update please?" Cinnamon said.

"Oh phew I thought it was some sort of mutated freak. And Mocho hasn't slept or eaten for a week because Toxic wants more magic from some sort of doomsday project but Mocho is too hungry and sleepy to make more. Sweet-Tooth is as depressed as Lucy and that's saying something. And Baking hasn't really been messed with but Petermint has, and FYI Petermint is in here, anyway it's like he's dying or something." Kevin informed,

"Oh boy, okay Mocho is easy all he needs and sleep and lots food, Sweet-Tooth all he needs is Mocho's happiness and his guitar, and Petermint as much as I hate the traitor we have to save all of them. And how's Lucy doing? Also do you know where your mom and dad are?" Cinnamon asked.

"First, guess how Lucy. Secondly they're in a cell together in the lower levels. I think Toxic is just planning on letting them starve to death." Kevin replied concern and worry in his tone,

"Well that's just great so far we now know that Vanellope, Rancis, Mocho, Sweet-Tooth, Baking, Petermint, and who knows how more prisoners are in there. Which means their spread out around the castle, how are we gonna get them now?" Annaween said. Cinnamon then gained a thoughtful expression on her face before an idea popped into her head and in response her ears shot up hitting each other.

"By the love of sugar cane, I got it! Screwball is gonna get everyone out of the castle!" Cinnamon said,

"She is!?" Annaween and Kevin said.

"Yes she is! Screwball is very smart so she can free every one from their cells and make exits for them, then they'll run to….Jawbreaker Forest and I'll pick them up on my bike. Annaween can go with her and right now I'll take Kevin and Lucy with me and lead them to the safe place. Boom, another good plan made!" Cinnamon said smiling victoriously.

"As smart as that plan is Cinnamon, we're gonna need a distraction Toxic is gonna notice missing prisoners." Annaween said,

"Also Lucy and I are gonna help Screwball find everyone" Kevin said.

"Fine and no, she's gonna notice VIP prisoners." The female hybrid corrected,

"Say what?" Annaween and Kevin asked. The two then looked at each other for a minute.

"Okay we gotta stop doing that!" Kevin said.

"Anyway, what I mean is she's gonna pay attention to important prisoners one's that she'll have on her radar. Like the most important one's are probably Mocho, Petermint, and maybe Sweet-Tooth. The unimportant prisoners would be Vanellope and Rancis, Lucy and Kevin, Baking, and whoever else hasn't been mentioned." Cinnamon said. Annaween and Kevin looked at each other then looked back to Cinnamon,

"Why's that?" Annaween and Kevin they both said (once again).

"Stop it!" Kevin said staring daggers at Annaween,

"I stop it!? You stop it!" The girl argued back. Cinnamon snorted before clearing her throat,

"The reason why is because Toxic has a huge ego she's gonna brag about her VIP prisoners if she dosen't she does not care about them and thus she'll shrug it off if their missing. She's been bragging about Petermint, Mocho, and Sweet-Tooth while merely mentioning the others and trying to forget they ever existed." The female hybrid said and basked in the glory of impressed silence. That is until a certain princess spoke up,

"That's smart, but it's not gonna work." Lucy said in a monotoned voice. Cinnamon glared at Lucy though the hole with such intensity lava would've melted under her gaze,

"Easy Cinnybun, you know how Lucy gets." Annaween said putting her hand on the hybrids chest. Cinnamon blushed a deep shade of scarlet as she calmed down,

"That's true, anyway you can do this right Screwball?" She asked quickly changing the topic. Screwball nodded and crawled through the hole,

"Good, now lets go!" Cinnamon said before running off. Once she was gone Annaween got up to follow.

"Cinnybun? Really? What do you have a crush on her or something?" Kevin joked with a snicker, Annaween blushed a deep shade of red. "You like her!?" Kevin exclaimed realizing that was going on,

"You will tell no one." Annaween whispered before shoving the brick back into place and running after Cinnamon. Kevin fell on his behind,

"Can you believe it?" He said turning around but he was surprised to see Screwball had eaten her way through the bars in the cell.

"She grows teeth." Lucy stated, Screwball smiled before showing off her razor sharp teeth.

"I want one of whatever she is." Kevin said, and Screwball blushed as she thanked Kevin (in her tongue). She then flew through the hole and Kevin and Lucy followed.

"I'm calling it now, this is gonna fail." Lucy said,

"Come on Lucy, be positive, all you have to do is have hope. Plus, this thing is awesome!" Kevin replied with a smile.


	6. Jailbreak

Kevin, Lucy, and Screwball walked down the hallways of the castle dungeon. But every once in a while Screwball would fly up to the left or right wall and bit something before coming back down. Kevin and (sorta) Lucy would raise eyebrows at this each time of was done. What was Screwball doing? Suddenly though the pet tackled both children into the bars of a cell and before they could say anything Screwball shushed them.

Lucy and Kevin both watched as Screwball began to camouflage them (and herself) to match the environment. Kevin and Lucy we're thoroughly confused but they we're soon answered when Toxic flew down the halls. Screwball, Kevin, and Lucy stared in wide eyes at the monster Toxic had become, the monster of a girl was large having to duck in the dungeon hallways. Toxic had skin that was spotted like a dalmatian, as she has four long arms with big hands that held sharp claws, she wore a brown and pink frilly shirt along with a torn and ragged blue skirt. Toxic had two large bat wings, and finally the worst thing about her was her face one side of her face had long hair that had one of Sweet-Loccino's eye's but it was yellow and that side wore the creepiest smile known to man.

The other side had short hair and appeared to have Deviled Dish's eye as a wide toothy sadistic smile was stretched on that side of far face. Toxic stopped when she got to one cell and snapped her fingers causing the cell bars to disappear, with the bars gone Toxic reached in and pulled out Petermint. And Kevin, Lucy, and Screwball had to bit their lips to stop from gasping. Petermint's eyes we're devoid of any life, his skin was pale, his clothes we're rags barely staying on him. But what horrified the group the most was that Petermint's legs we're gone his legs looked like they had been cut off leaving his knees and above connected.

Bandages we're wrapped around the place where his legs we're cut staining the bandages red. The boy himself was crying as he stared into Toxic's eyes,

"Did someone learn their lesson about trying to runaway?" Toxic asked her voice deformed,

"Y-Yes." Petermint squeaked his voice sounding horse.

"Good, you better not runaway again I have magic to harvest, hopefully that brat will give me some." Toxic said before taking the scared boy with her and leaving the dungeon, after a few minutes of dead silence Screwball got off the kids removing her camouflage.

"I don't believe it, you saved us and we need to save him." Kevin said,

"From Toxic!? That's a suicide mission! That's never going to work." Lucy said.

"Never say never." Kevin said and his sister rolled her eyes, Screwball rolled her own eyes watching this before scooping the twins up on her back and flying down the hall. But as she did this Screwball still went to each side of the walls and ate something. Luckily though thanks to the new point of view Kevin and Lucy we're able to see she was eating security cameras.

"How did you know?" Kevin asked and Screwball replied with a shrug, the group then headed down to the deepest parts of the dungeon and it got do dark that Kevin and Lucy couldn't see anymore. For a few seconds that is before Screwball started glowing.

"Even if I fail to see how this will possibly work, what did Kit put in you?" Lucy said and Screwball shrugged once again, suddenly though she stopped when Screwball stopped when she seemed to smell something. Screwball flew over to one of the cells and looked inside to find Baking. Baking smiled and ran over to the bars of the cell,

"Hey Baking, are you okay?" Kevin asked. Baking nodded and shot out two thumbs okay, "Okay listen carefully we're gonna get you out of here Cinnamon is at Jawbreaker Forest so you need to head straight there and she'll drive you somewhere safe. Got it?" Kevin said and Baking nodded frantically. Screwball then slide the twins off her back before flying into the cell, and then stuck her tongue out and it stuck to one of the bricks at the back of the cell. The flower pet thing then began to pull and a after a minutes or so of pulling the brick came out from the wall. Baking (silently) cheered and gave Screwball a kiss on the forehead before climbing out the missing brick hole, he then waved goodbye to the three before running to Jawbreaker Forest. Screwball blushed placing the brick in place before going even deeper and eventually the group stumbled upon Pucker and Dr. Lolli.

"I don't believe it he actually made it." Pucker said,

"I'm impressed." Dr. Lolli said.

"Remember Jawbreaker Forest and are you two okay?" Kevin asked as Screwball began to remove a brick from the cell wall,

"Yeah just great having your daughter disown you and turn into a psychopathic trident, just a normal Tuesday. I am going to have another child after this." Pucker said.

"Easy Pucker, we can talk about these things later." Dr. Lolli said with red blush on his cheeks, it was then that Screwball pulled out the brick from the wall. And Dr. Lolli helped his wife get out before wishing the group luck before him and Pucker ran off to Jawbreaker Forest. Screwball then put the brick she then led Lucy and Kevin through the darkness until they finally got to the last cell which had Vanellope and Rancis.

"Mom! Dad!" Kevin said, as a small smile formed on Lucy's lips.

"Lucy, Kevin, thank goodness your alive!" Rancis said,

"Are you hurt?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm good, Lucy isn't." Kevin said motioning to his sister as she went stone-faced again, Screwball pushed Lucy towards the cell bars before flying into the cell.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Vanellope asked,

"It's just what if this dosen't work? Everyone keeps saying you need up have hope and junk but this entire thing is impossible how can we possibly save everyone in Sugar Rush it can't be done!" Lucy said.

"It can be done Lucy, we just have to put our minds together and come up with a solution." Rancis said,

"Yeah it's kinda like the Smorelines they have had impossible challenges before but they don't give up, mostly, they keep trying and hoping until they get it no matter what." Vanellope added. Lucy thought for a moment,

"You really think this will work?" Lucy asked.

"Yes and you should too you've done some pretty impossible things yourself." Vanellope said before Screwball pulled the brick out,

"Head to Jawbreaker Forest, we'll meet you guys there once we have Mocho, Sweet-Tooth, and Petermint." Kevin said.

"Stay safe." Vanellope said as she climbed through the brickless hole,

"And stay positive." Rancis said before making his way out. Screwball then put the brick back in place as Kevin turned to his sister.

"Feeling better?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah…..I kinda am." Lucy said with a small smile, as Screwball left the cell and they headed back to the topside.

*

When Kevin, Lucy, and Screwball got to the throne room doors they looked in and they saw what could only be described as the most depressing sight ever. Petermint was chained to the throne as he laid against the side of the throne looking took tired and weak to move. Mocho and Sweet-Tooth sat in a metal cage suspended in the air by a thick chain. Sweet-Tooth was crying non-stop his hair completely straight as Mocho snuggled up beside him with bloodshot eyes as his stomach rumbled and his ears twitched. Screwball, Kevin, and Lucy nodded before entering the room and they immediately felt eyes on them.

Petermint looked surprised before a look of hope entered his eyes, Sweet-Tooth looked at them for a split second before going back to crying, Mocho however scoffed as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Screwball flew over to Petermint while she motioned Kevin and Lucy to find a way to get Mocho and Sweet-Tooth out. Kevin and Lucy shared knowing looks before glitching into the cage and out with Mocho and Sweet-Tooth. Screwball then flew over to Lucy and Kevin with Petermint on her back,

"Come on Mocho and Sweet-Tooth we gotta go." Lucy said.

"No I don't want to! Leave me alone." Sweet-Tooth said still crying,

"I'm not moving until Sweet-Tooth is moving as shove that up your asses!" Mocho said bitterly. Lucy and Kevin's jaws dropped,

"Oh right Mocho mentioned once he gets cranky when he's tired." Lucy said the realization suddenly dawning on her.

"Well that's good and all but how is that gonna—" Kevin started before he cut himself of when the sound of wings flapping suddenly filled the air,

"Toxic!" Lucy and Kevin fearfully said and as if by magic (or fear you decide) Sweet-Tooth and Mocho got on Screwball's back. Lucy and Kevin sat on Screwball's tail being that there was no more room on her back. Screwball took off (with great difficulty) and flew out the room and not a moment after they did so did they hear Toxic.

"Where are they!?" The she-demon screeched and Petermint clung to Screwball for dear life as Sweet-Tooth and Mocho seemed to block her out, the group felt heavy footsteps come closer as they neared the exit. Screwball flew faster and the doors bust open just in time to reveal Cinnamon on her motocross bike. Screwball landed on the bike and the others got off her,

"Hang onto your butts!" Cinnamon said before punching it. The bike sped off at unfathomable speeds and in the blink of an eye they we're gone. And thankfully that was when Toxic burst through the doors and looked around only to find nothing.


	7. Another Brilliant Plan

Lucy walked through Kit's den and she looked around at the view she saw. Pucker and Dr. Lolli checked on Petermint from behind a white curtain disinfecting the amputated ends of his cut-off legs. Annaween was walking over to the lower levels of the den with Kevin following her. Cinnamon was sitting next to Baking as the boy peppered her cheeks with kisses causing the girl to blush and giggle. Rancis and Vanellope we're talking to Kit and Fudge as the bunny was sitting in Fudge's lap as the short racer sat in one of the flower chairs her back wrapped up with bandages.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Smoreline, do you know where my purse is? And where is Mocho?" Lucy asked as she approached the grown-ups, Kit blushed at this with a nervous giggle before snapping his fingers. And in a few moments Screwball came with Lucy's purse it hanging from the strap that clung from her misconfigured tail. Lucy took her purse and as she checked the items inside the bunny spoke.

"And Mocho is in the fifth level of the den I wasn't using it for anything so Dr. Lolli and Pucker turned it into some medical bay but if your going down there absolutely no stressing my son out. Dr. Lolli says Mocho's stress and blood levels are shot and my cinnamon roll of a son needs to sleep, eat, relax, and repeat. You can stay down there for an hour at a time and before you say 'Why can Sweet-Tooth be down there?' Sweet-Tooth is in a temporary state of depression and Mocho is the only thing that makes him happy since antidepressants fail he is allowed down there twenty-four-seven for that reason and in turn it makes Mocho happy. And before I say this know that I think of you as family Luc and I love you, but I told this to everyone and don't think I'm ever gonna give you special treatment because you're a princess. And here is my final warning: don't you dare do anything that will ruin their yin and yang happiness and love, I may not be able to hurt you but believe me Cinnamon will hurt you." Kit said with a protective glare in his eyes,

"Relax Kit, she won't try anything." Rancis said.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Lucy said before walking off to the lower levels, but as she left she heard the adults talking.

"I know, I know, I trust her but….I need an aspirin." Kit said,

"Shh, it's okay hunny-bunny." Fudge said.

"You two are cute together, now about your homeless situation we can get you a home and flower shop, easy." Vanellope said,

"Can't we rebuild our home? It's from my parents, other then this hat and the cookbook it's the only thing I have of them." Fudge begged.

"No we don't have the blueprints since it came with your backstory, besides living in the middle of nowhere is unsafe and……" Rancis said as his voice was drowned out by the other chatter, Lucy looked around and found a dirt slide that led down to the second level of the den. The princess sighed zipping her purse up before sliding down the dirt slide, the princess repeated this process until she got to level five. Lucy knew she had got to level five when she passed through a plastic covering and landed on a puffy unscented flower chair. The princess hurried down the medical bay as worry griped her heart, Lucy knew Mocho wasn't a delicate flower but the boy could be so sensitive and she didn't know whether Mocho would be okay. But as she walked down the medical bay Lucy looked around and saw that the dirt floor now had white tile over it as the air smelled like disinfectant and the small scent of lemons.

Lucy looked to the side and saw a mat that said: Put your shoes here. The princess took her shoes off and walked down the medical bay, each side of the medical bay (left and right) had four beds that we're appropriately spaced and covered by white curtains. And at the end of the medical bay there we're three bed that we're once again appropriately spaced and had curtains over them. And as Lucy got closer she heard the strumming of a guitar from the third bed. Lucy raised an eyebrow and walked towards the bed she didn't know Sweet-Tooth could actually play the guitar she thought the guitar was just for decoration.

And the princess couldn't help but wonder how the guitar had gotten here and how Dr. Lolli and Pucker had made the medical bay so quickly but she shook that off, no time for that.

"Umm….hey Sweet-Tooth can I see Mocho?" Lucy asked, and the sound of a strumming guitar stopped when an out-of-tune note came from a guitar string suddenly breaking.

"Umm….yeah but please whisper." Sweet-Tooth's voice came,

"Okay." Lucy said before walking past the curtains. Lucy saw Mocho was slowly starting to stir awake as his back, wrists, and ribs we're covered in bandages his usual shirt replaced with a green tank top. Sweet-Tooth on the other hand had his back wrapped up as well as he wore a pink tank top, his hair was in a slightly wavy mess his normal curls yet to reform, and he was fixing a broken string on his guitar with a pack of guitar strings on the bed. Lucy opened her mouth,

"Shh!" Sweet-Tooth interrupted as he turned up his guitar once he was done he began to play it and Mocho's ears twitched slightly before a smile spread on his face and he began to sleep peacefully again. Sweet-Tooth then cleared his throat before he began to sing choosing to ignore Lucy's presence for a small moment.

 _Wind blowing through the air._

 _Spending time with my greatest hare._

 _I love you._

 _I love you._

 _Loco, loco, Mocho will you be my love today?_

 _Even if you say "no" I'll be yours always._

Once Sweet-Tooth was done Mocho began to sleepily sing the song while he slept. Lucy smiled that was so sweet she thought she'd get a cavity or diabetes. Sweet-Tooth however chuckled gaining a dreamy look as his eyes landed on his boyfriend before remembering Lucy. The boy cleared his throat once more his cheeks reddening as he continued to shred.

"Sorry princess, I realize my relationship might come off as inappropriate or unbecoming, I….I'm used to it." Sweet-Tooth said gaining an embarrassed and sad look in his eyes,

"No, no, it's fine. So how's Mocho doing?" Lucy said with her best reassuring smile.

"Your just saying that I'm disgusting…..we're disgusting but at least we can be disgusting together. Anyway, Mocho's fine he just needs some nice music and my voice to stay asleep and when he's got his crucial ten hours he can start eating." Sweet-Tooth said and Lucy winced at the comment he made, is that what she sounded like!? Yikes no wonder Cinnamon didn't like her when she was hopeless and depressed. Lucy opened her mouth to speak but as she did she heard someone come down the slide. Voices followed So on after,

"I want my normal legs." Petermint said his horse voice unable to go hover then a whisper,

"Well we can't give you your normal legs just be grateful Dr. Lolli and I are going to the hospital to make your prosthetics instead of leaving you legless for this entire adventure." Pucker replied.

"I guess, I can cover them up with pants right?" Petermint asked,

"Yes but you shouldn't be ashamed of—" The nurse said.

"I asked for an answer, not a lecture, I don't want to be seen as a cripple when I come to school after all of this!" The legless boy snapped, Pucker sighed and laid the boy in the second bed right beside Sweet-Tooth, Mocho, and Lucy. Sweet-Tooth gained a determined look before strumming on his guitar what sounded to be a lullaby as Pucker left. And in a matter of minutes the sound of Petermint's quiet snoring was heard. Lucy gained an impressed look in her eyes,

"You know the saying, music tames the wild beast." Sweet-Tooth replied with a small smile.

*

Meanwhile Annaween had moved to the kitchen as she ate some cookies in thought. Dr. Lolli was in the kitchen as well taking fruits, vegetables, meat, dairy products, and baked goods in a basket for Mocho (even though he knew the hybrid wouldn't eat the vegetables). Annaween watched Dr. Lolli as she thought, she needed a plan how was she going to save Sugar Rush. It had occurred to the girl that she had no plan to save her home no matter how many times she preached it to the high heavens, how we're they going to take down that hideous she-demon!? And now that they had everyone Annaween had to have a plan sure she could go to Cinnamon and get help but after recent…..events Annaween felt like she should keep her distance.

Suddenly though her thoughts we're halted when she saw Kevin and the girl groaned in annoyance she was staring to see why Cinnamon hated the prince.

"Stop. Following. Me." Annaween said dotting every period by punching the wall,

"No way I wanna help." Kevin said.

"Who says I need help?" Annaween asked,

"You have no plan do ya?" Kevin asked with a smug grin.

"No, I'm bone dry." Annaween replied in defeat. The prince chuckled shaking his head,

"You know you could ask your Cinnybun for help? Programmers knows she's good with plans." Kevin playfully teased.

"Shut up! I've been trying to get over that for years!" Annaween said her face going red,

"Yeah, yeah." The prince replied.

"So what do you got?" Annaween asked swiftly changing the topic,

"I say we go in guns-a-blazing!" Kevin said.

"Worst plan ever!" A voice said and both looked to see Kit who was eating a piece of cake,

"Hey!" The prince said.

"Hey nothing! That plan is gonna get everyone killed." Kit replied,

"He's not wrong." Annaween replied with a shrug.

"Aww come on!" Kevin said,

"Ha! If your gonna rule the kingdom one day, we're doomed!" Kit joked as he left the room happily eating his cake.

"He's not wrong." Dr. Lolli said as he left the room, Kevin huffed rolling his eyes.

"Well what about you? You don't have anything." The prince said,

"Correction, I didn't have anything, but now I do. Allow me the capitalize on your idea, the only way to take down an evil she-demon is a really powerful army. So that means we're gonna have to get weapons, train, and work out like Hell!" Annaween said as her idea began to form.

"Cinnamon really has rubbed off on you hasn't she?" Kevin said, Annaween gasped and slapped the prince hard.

"How dare you!?" Annaween said,

"First, ow! Second, I meant that as a compliment. Third, how dirty-minded are you!?" Kevin asked.

"You don't wanna know but I am gonna need to visit Mocho for a quick minute." Annaween replied before grabbing a can of jellybeans and running for the slide,

"I'm coming!" The prince said which prompted an eye roll from Kevin.

*

"Alright your magic levels are increasing expeditiously, but your still gonna need more sleep before they are back to normal." Dr. Lolli said, and Mocho nodded as he ate a piece of cheesecake. Dr. Lolli chuckled and ruffled Mocho's hair which made the hybrid let out a squeak of embarrassment. The doctor smiled and left to check up on Petermint real quick before leaving.

"You feeling alright, Mocho?" Lucy asked worry still in her heart, the male hybrid nodded too busy eating to talk and not wanting to speak with a full mouth. Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked at Sweet-Tooth,

"He gets like this when he's hungry, right Mocho?" Sweet-Tooth said. Mocho swallowed his cheeks flushing as he gave a small,

"Yes." before going back to eating.

"See? But it's another thing I adore about him." Sweet-Tooth said as he grabbed a large apple just as Mocho finished off the cake,

"Sweet-Tooth, not in front of Lucy." the male hybrid said in a whisper before taking the apple and biting into it. Sweet-Tooth blushed a deep shade of red,

"Right, right, sorry Mocho……Lucy." He said.

"It's fine I don't mind." Lucy said, Sweet-Tooth and Mocho however didn't seem too convinced. The princess sighed, "I mean it, I don't mind. In fact I got a secret for you guys." Lucy said.

"What is it?" Mocho and Sweet-Tooth asked,

"Alright…..I'm actually—" Lucy started until another voice cut her off.

"Hey Mocho! Where ya at?" Kevin's voice interrupted Mocho jumped nearly having a heart attack and chocking on his chunk of apple,

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's okay Mocho, just breathe." Sweet-Tooth said gently patting his lover on the back. It was then Kevin and Annaween came and as soon as Mocho saw Kevin he began to take deep breathes.

"Him out!" Mocho bellowed (much to everyone's surprise),

"You heard him, out!" Sweet-Tooth echoed.

"But—" Kevin argued,

"Out!" Mocho and Sweet-Tooth said and Kevin stepped out a confused look on his face.

"What was that about!?" Annaween asked,

"Ke-Kevin gives me…..gives me…." Mocho tried to say in between his breathes.

"Kevin gives Mocho unfathomable stress and fear, and stress is the last thing Mocho needs right now." Sweet-Tooth finished for his Loco Mocho,

"Oh, makes sense." Annaween and Lucy both said.

"And this is gonna make a severe dent in my plan." Annaween said,

"What's your plan?" Sweet-Tooth asked as Mocho ate.

"To save Sugar Rush." Annaween said and for a moment everything was silent,

"I'm in." Sweet-Tooth and Mocho stated.

"Eh….I'm not sure if this is gonna work." Lucy said,

"Oh come on princess, even I'm in on this plan and you don't wanna know what Toxic did to me!" Petermint said through the bed curtains.

"Come on Lucy, if we save Sugar Rush our family will be safe! You want that, right?" Kevin said through the curtains,

"Well yeah but I'm still not so sure." Lucy said.

"Come on Lucy, don't you want Mocho to be happy. If you don't help save Sugar Rush Mocho will be sad." Sweet-Tooth said before he gently picked up Mocho, and held him face-to-face up to Lucy. And Lucy stared directly into the saddest puppy eyes on the planet, Mocho's ears we're drooping down, his eyes we're wide and wet as tears poured from the hybrids eyes, and finally Mocho had a pouting lip as he let out feeble whimpers. Lucy tried to look away but it's as of Mocho had her paralyzed by his gaze. And as she stared into Mocho's eyes Lucy felt crushing guilt eventually though the princess yielded.

"Fine I'll help save Sugar Rush just stop it with the eyes their burning into my soul!" Lucy said caving it,

"Yes!" The kids cheered as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Alright, now we need to make weapons and stuff so the people without powers can fight against Toxic when we're ready. But now where are we gonna get stuff to build it?" Annaween said,

"Dr. Lolli and Pucker are headed to the hospital to get and or make prosthetics for Petermint." Sweet-Tooth said.

"And none of you better make fun of me!" Petermint shouted from his bed.

"Are they gone yet?" Annaween asked,

"You can make it if you run." Lucy said.

"Alright, I'll be back. And Kevin make sure to fill everyone in the plan." Annaween said,

"Got it!" Kevin replied as Annaween ran for the slide. With Annaween gone Kevin filled everyone in and Lucy and Kevin left hearing their parents calling for them. Sweet-Tooth said goodbye and once they we're gone he kissed Mocho.

"I've been wanting to do that since you woke up!" Sweet-Tooth said,

"Sweet-Tooth…..why must you be such a sap?" Mocho asked his cheeks burning red.


	8. The Past

"I mean it Anna, please be careful we don't know what's in there." Pucker said,

"I know and I will, who do you take me for? Cinnamon?" Annaween replied as they just gotten to the hospital, the hospital had windows shattered and parts of the building was falling off as paint was peeling from the walls. Dr. Lolli bit his lip his eyes going misty before he cleared his throat blinking away tears.

"Let's just get the prosthetics." Dr. Lolli mumbled, Annaween raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, he loves his work so seeing the hospital like this just makes him emotional." Pucker said as they walked into the crumbling building, but the group stopped seeing Cinnamon leaning on her motocross chewing a piece of cinnamon-flavored gum. Her eyes landed on the group and she gained a smug grin.

"Sup'." Cinnamon said and Annaween felt her heart skip a beat,

"When did you get here?" Pucker asked. Cinnamon chuckled,

"Are you kidding me? You think you guys are gonna help take back Sugar Rush without me getting the parts for the weapons and building said weapons, please." The female hybrid said.

"Wait….you know how to build weapons?" Dr. Lolli asked,

"Isn't that kinda geeky?" Annaween added before slapping a hand over her mouth. Cinnamon's eyes went wide for a moment before waltzing over to Annaween pulling out a white gun. Annaween flinched and as if by fate or magic a rat passed in between the girls, Cinnamon shot at the poor creature without hesitation. And a purple beam shot at the rat at such a fast speed no one had time to even blink before nothing but a red puddle was on the floor. Everyone was brought into stunned silence before Cinnamon locked eyes with her friend.

"Tell me, Anna, is that geeky?" Cinnamon said putting her hands on her hips,

"N-No mam' totally not geeky." Annaween stammered. The female hybrid huffed in annoyance putting the gun away.

"Good, I've taken apart and rebuilt things from walkie-talkies to my own Deviled Delight here, don't test me." Cinnamon replied darkly before hopping on her motocross bike,

"Wait! You can't just leave we have to—" Pucker started.

"I know, I'm taking care of the weapons and that's final." Cinnamon replied,

"But—" Dr. Lolli started only to get cut off by the sound of an engine running and the female hybrid sped off into the hospital. The group was then left in silence before Annaween felt eyes on her.

"What was that about?" Pucker asked, Annaween sighed mentally cursing herself.

"Well….I kinda crossed a line so to speak…." The girl bashfully said,

"Crossed a line, how?" Dr. Lolli asked as he led the group into the hospital to where they had or made prosthetics.

"Well….I guess I can tell you guys….but don't tell Cinnamon she'll go ballistic if she figured out I told you." Annaween said, as her mind went far back to a time long ago. "So….once upon a time….Cinnamon wasn't as amazing, confident, wonderful, stunning, graceful, cool, totally—" The girl started until she was cut off,

"Are we getting somewhere?" Pucker asked.

"Uhh…right, sorry! Anyways….Cinnamon wasn't always as godly as she is today." Annaween said,

"Godly?" Pucker questioned,

"Shhh!" Dr. Lolli said as Annaween started her tale.

*

 _Five-year-old Mocho and Cinnamon both sat in the back seat of their mothers car. Fudge had her hair in a ponytail as Kit embarrassing sat in a booster seat in the front along with his children. Cinnamon had her hair in pigtails as she wore cinnamon brown suspenders and her classic two-in-one roller-skate boots while her brother wore mocho brown suspenders (hiding his pull-up's underneath). The twins both wore white t-shirts and we're missing their two front teeth causing them to have a lisp when speaking (and making them look even more precious)._

 _"I hate riding in the car." Kit mumbled with red cheeks,_

 _"Don't worry Kit-ty, you won't have to be in here long plus you don't want to set a bad example for the children, do you?" Fudge said. Her husband however huffed looking at the scenery before him,_

 _"I don't care, I'm not a baby, but just because I'm short I have to be put in this stupid thing everytime we drive." Kit said._

 _"Umm….yow dwn't hwve to worry dwd….hopefwlly I'll be short jwst like yow so we cwn be bwwster bwddies forwver!" Mocho said wiggling his stubby bunny feet, Kit looked back at his son who blushed a deep shade of red going extremely quiet._

 _"Booster buddies…..I like that….." The bunny said gaining a sheepish (and happy) smile from his son,_

 _"Pfff, mwre like bwby bwddies." Cinnamon mumbled which earned her a serious glare from her mother._

 _"So is someone excited for school?" Fudge asked,_

 _"Nw, I don't wanna go to schwwl!" Cinnamon said._

 _"I dwn't blwme yow, schwwl is scawy." Mocho added beginning to shake,_

 _"School isn't scary you two, you will both be going at some point." Kit said. Mocho whimpered before beginning to cry and hugging his sister, Cinnamon hugged back patting her brother on the back._

 _"I-I dwn't wanna gw!" Mocho wailed,_

 _"Hey, hey, hey, your not going yet." Kit said before handing his son a ziploc bag with jellybeans in it. The male hybrid stopped crying and let go of his sister before taking the bag of jellybeans, he then began to eat his jellybeans a smile present on his face. Suddenly though the car stopped and the car occupants looked out at Sugar Rush preschool._

 _"Alright honey, do you want me to walk you or—" Fudge started,_

 _"Nw, I'm nwt a bwby, I cwn walk arownd myself." Cinnamon said. Fudge, Kit, and even Mocho rolled their eyes at this but Cinnamon didn't pay mind to this as she unbuckled herself and got out of the car. Her family waved goodbye as she left and Cinnamon blushed reluctantly waving goodbye as well. When Cinnamon got in the female hybrid immediately saw many young children talking to one another and playing including a young Lucy, Kevin, Annaween, Baking, Petermint, Snooper, Scoop, Sweet-Tooth, and Toxic. Sweet-Tooth, Snooper, and Scoop all built ABC block castles together as Sweet-Tooth had his guitar in his lap, Scoop held a you camera, and Snooper babbled on about gossip she had heard._

 _Lucy and Kevin fought over a teddy bear each of them screaming "Mine!" on repeat. Toxic stuck around Petermint and Baking, Petermint stayed close to the young girl smiling goofily as red hearts floated above his head. Baking listened to Annaween who was talking on and on about who-knew-what as Baking subtly scooted away from Toxic towards an easy name oven. Once Cinnamon was done viewing the children she began to walk closer to the group. In truth the hybrid was very nervous and scared but she didn't dare show it._

 _And as she got closer the other kids began to notice her many of them wondering why the new kid had bunny ears and a cottontail. In fact Kevin pulled on Cinnamon's cottontail which resulted in many of the children to start laughing all except for Lucy, Annaween, and Baking that is. The female hybrid glared at every kid and a chill went up their spines making them all go silent. Cinnamon rolled her eyes and sat in one of the farthest corners, but as she walked away Annaween couldn't help but focus on the new kid. Eventually snack-time came forcing every kid to sit at the same table._

 _And for snack every kid got a piece of sugarcane (this is Sugar Rush after all) but no one was able to focus on their snack with Cinnamon around. The hybrid herself couldn't wait for snack-time to be over she hated every kid that she saw._

 _"S-Sw…..why dw yow hwve bwnny pwrts?" Sweet-Tooth asked pushing his cotton candy hair out of his face, Cinnamon sighed in annoyance._

 _"If yow mwst know, my dwd is a bwnny rwbbit." She said and every kid looked at one another before staring at Cinnamon,_

 _"Weally?" Every kid asked except for Toxic who was glaring at the hybrid._

 _"Yes." Cinnamon said, and every kid immediately started asking her questions. Cinnamon jumped at this and tried to answer as many questions as she could blush creeping onto her face at the positive attention she was being given. Toxic's jaw dropped and looked over to Petermint only to find him asking questions as well. The girl snarled, this meant war. And as the day went on it eventually got to the second to last activity of the day: playtime. Cinnamon giggled and smiled as all the kids (except for Toxic) all seemed to love her._

 _She watched as the children built some sort of childish obstacle course. Once the obstacle course was done Cinnamon watched as the kids ran it for some sort of game. Every kid would play the winner of the race and the loser would be disqualified, eventually all the kids had went (Cinnamon excluded) and the clear winner was Petermint. But that was until Lucy realized Cinnamon hadn't gone,_

 _"Hey Cinnwmon, dwn't yow wanna go?" Lucy asked. And every kid looked at Cinnamon curiously, the female hybrid mentally groaned at this but she agreed to go (feeling pressured). Cinnamon cracked her knuckles and clicked her heels before wheels came out of her boots (which prompted 'ohhhs' from her classmates). Toxic rolled her eyes as she picked up a ABC block while Cinnamon skated over to the staring line next to Petermint. Snooper then blew a whistle, and both kids we're off!_

 _Cinnamon skated done the track while Petermint ran the hybrid was able to keep up with the fast young boy but the carpet added a little friction to Cinnamon's skates. Luckily though Cinnamon knew what she was doing, the two children neared the first obstacle out of five, the ground covered with ABC blocks. Cinnamon smiled and jumped the blocks while Petermint ran through them this proved to be a mistake though as that gave Cinnamon the lead. The children cheered for the hybrid while Petermint smiled glad to finally have a challenge. The second obstacle was a limbo stick being held up by a big stack of lego blocks Petermint stopped his running and slide under the stick while Cinnamon curled into a ball and rolled under before going back to skating._

 _The kids cheered for Cinnamon again and this went of for the rest of the race Cinnamon slowly getting more and more ahead of Petermint with the children cheering her on. Petermint and Cinnamon eventually finished the obstacles and all that laid between them and victory was a race to the finish. Petermint and Cinnamon looked at each other before running (or skating) towards the finish line. Toxic smiled wickedly seeing her chance and in response she threw the ABC block in her hand directly in Cinnamon's path. Cinnamon however didn't notice this (being too caught up in winning) and she tripped over the black resulting in a painful face plant._

 _Everyone gasped and Petermint turned around as Cinnamon got up, but before anyone could do anything a voice spoke up._

 _"Nice one, Klutzermon!" Toxic said and for a moment no one did or said anything, that is until Kevin started laughing promoting every kid to laugh except for Annaween who stared on at the scene not knowing what to do. Eventually every kid started to chant "Klutzermon." over and over again and because of this Cinnamon began to cry which promoted even more laughter. The female hybrid pulled hard on her ears before running out of the building tears streaming down her face. And just as Cinnamon left we're the kids called for naptime. But as the caretaker dimmed the lights sending most of the children into the land of dreams Toxic got out of her blanket and left the building with Annaween following._

 _When Annaween caught up with Toxic and Cinnamon she saw the female hybrid was crying._

 _"Well of cwurse they dwn't like yow, yow're a lwwer, a frewk! Bwt thwt cwn all chwnge." Toxic said,_

 _"It cwn?" Cinnamon asked._

 _"Yes! Jwin me Klutzermon, and no one will ewer mwke fwn of yow agwin." Toxic said and Cinnamon thought for a moment before nodding,_

 _"Otay, I'll jwim you." Cinnamon said. And Annaween gasped but before she could do anything a fudge cake-shaped car pulled up. Fudge got out of the car and Cinnamon ran over to her mother with Toxic following and Annaween still hiding._

 _"Oh my goodness! Did you make a friend Cinnamon?" Fudge said,_

 _"Uhhh…." Cinnamon started._

 _"Yes, I'm Toxic!" Toxic said,_

 _"Aww that's so precious! Here, say cheese!" Fudge said pulling out her phone. Cinnamon forced a smile for the camera but at the last second Toxic hug the female hybrid tightly. "Aww! You two are so cute, come on little one I have to tell the caretaker Cinnamon is leaving." The short racer said taking Toxic's hand and walking her to the preschool, Cinnamon sighed and got in the car. She was met with her brother who looked back at her and then Toxic._

 _"I dwn't wike her." Mocho said,_

 _"Me neither." Cinnamon said. But just as the twins we're gonna start talking about anything other then Toxic did a voice call out to them._

 _"Hey yow two!" Cinnamon and Mocho looked through the window just as Kit rolled down the window, the three looked at see Annaween._

 _"I was thwnking meybe we coeld hwve a plwydwte, the thwee of us! Oh and Cinnwmon, yow brwther is cwte. Anywwy, I'll tell my pwrents and we cwn plwn it owt then!" Annaween said before heading back into to the preschool, and as she left the twins we're in stunned silence. The silence was soon broken however when Mocho spoke._

 _"Um…is she yowr frw-frw-bwddy?" The male hybrid asked with red cheeks,_

 _"Uhhh…." Cinnamon started._

 _"Yes! That's a friend you want to have!" Kit said as Fudge came out of the preschool, the mother of two got into the car and started in up before driving away._

 _And Cinnamon looked back at the preschool._

 _Not knowing what to think of what just happened._

*

"And that is what happened." Annaween said,

"Wow even young our daughter was still evil." Pucker said drearily as she helped her husband build Petermint's prosthetics.

"Yeah she really was." Annaween muttered,

"Enough about her girls, and I believe these are done!" Dr. Lolli said before he pulled up Petermint's prosthetics. The legs were made out of metal as each leg had a large bolt at the very top of the leg.

"They look nice, but how do they connect?" Annaween asked,

"We'll explain that later, right we need—" Pucker started until the all too familiar sound of an engine was heard. The room doors burst open and Cinnamon came in on her motocross bike with a large backpack on her back. But what surprised the group the most was four figures on the bike. The first figure was Snooper's dad her dad had fair skin as he wore a yellow trench coat and fedora. His eye's we're bright orange as his hair was colored like banana ice cream.

The next figure were Snooper's mother had minty green eye's she wore a mint green trench coat and fedora as her skin was dark colored. And finally she had long flowing chocolate chip mint ice cream colored hair. The third figure was Snooper herself who sat in her father's lap looking very happy while Scoop sat in her mother's lap.

"Where we're they?" Annaween asked,

"And who are the two trench coats?" Pucker asked.

"Long story, no time, lets get back to the base." Cinnamon said as she started up her bike again,

"Alright, but one more thing Cinnamon, sorry about—" Annaween said before she was cut off.

"Already forgiven, now let's go!" The female hybrid said before she died off and Annaween, Dr. Lolli, and Pucker jogged to keep up with Cinnamon.

Little did the group know however they'd be met with a surprise been that got to the base.


	9. Full Throttle

When Cinnamon, Annaween, Dr. Lolli, Pucker, Snooper's birth parents, Snooper, and Scoop got to the den they gasped when they saw the place. The ground that had once hid the den had been ripped apart as Kit, Fudge, Rancis, Vanellope, Lucy, Kevin, Baking, Petermint, Screwball, and Sweet-Tooth we're leaving the den packing up their bags. Cinnamon stopped her motocross bike and got off running to her mom and dad.

"What the heck happened!?" Cinnamon asked, as she got to Kit who was crying profusely.

"Mo-Mocho…..Toxic took Mocho." Kit said, and Cinnamon felt her heart skip a beat.

"W….We have to save him! We're going to save him!" Cinnamon said but soon a voice cut the air,

"NO!" Annaween shouted standing on the female hybrids motocross bike. Everyone look at Annaween with wide eyes,

"What do you mean 'no' Mocho won't survive a minute with Toxic, we need to save him." Lucy said as she pat a sobbing Sweet-Tooth on the back.

"No that's just what Toxic will be expecting, what we need to do is pull things into full throttle! We are going to build weapons, create an army, and attack Toxic from all sides! And when we win well not only save Mocho but….." Annaween said,

"W-We'll save Sugar Rush?" Fudge said.

"Yeah! Come on everyone, we need to have faith in Mocho and kick things into gear!" Annaween said and everyone smiled starting to believe again,

"Wait a second! As inspiring as this is….how are we going to beat Toxic?" Lucy asked.

"Like I said before, build an army! Rancis and Vanellope gather up and rile up every Sugar Rush citizen and tell them to meet up at Jawbreaker Jungle where our new hideout will be." Annaween replied,

"Got it!" Vanellope said.

"Yes mam!" Rancis added,

"Good, Cinnamon, since you already know how to use weapons, you make the weapons and teach everyone to use them no matter what power we got." Annaween continued.

"Oh I'm gonna make some weapons all right, no one takes me brother!" Cinnamon replied,

"Kit you help Cinnamon by making back-up weapons just in case the first ones get broken they can be anything from brass knuckles to machine guns for all I care!" Annaween said and Kit saluted her wiping tears from his eyes.

"Lucy, Kevin, Baking, Sweet-Tooth, and Petermint all of you help Kit make his weapons give him ideas and when they assign you a weapon you are to use it and learn how it works! Understand?" Annaween said,

"Yes mam!" The kids cheered all except Baking who smiled giving thumbs up.

"Alright, Toxic and Dr. Lolli get those prosthetics onto Petermint and teach him how to walk in them. Once your done with that figure out ways to heal people on the battlefield!" Annaween said,

"Okay." Dr. Lolli said.

"You got it!" Pucker replied,

"Snooper, Scoop, Snooper's birth parents do what you guys do best and dig up dirt on Toxic we need to know how to beat her!" Annaween said and the group nodded. The girl then looked up to see Screwball flying in the air, "And Screwball……just be you!" Annaween said and Screwball clapped her limbs as she purred.

"Alright everyone, now that everyone knows what to do it's time to….." Annaween started and everyone cheered,

" **SAVE SUGAR RUSH!** " and the girl smiled looking down at the group bellow.

*

Meanwhile at Sugar Rush castle Mocho and Toxic ate in the dinning room sitting across from each other. Mocho sipped some tea as Toxic sat with folded arms glaring at the male hybrid.

"Why did I agree to work with you again?" Toxic asked,

"Cause I'm aworable." Mocho replied batting his eyelashes as he trembled slightly.

"Pffff." Toxic scoffed as she rolled her eyes but she couldn't deny that Mocho was adorable with his big mocho brown eyes and shortness that is,

"But in all seriousness, you want to start over, and my associates want Sugar Rush back with their proper leaders ruling. It's a win-win." Mocho replied. Toxic looked down at the ground,

"I guess your right that's is why you got Airhead, but your sure the potion will de-age me, change my personality, erase my memories, and everything else?" The she-demon asked. The make hybrid before her nodded,

"Yes, and Airhead's potion will turn your minions into harmless little pets that will have none of their powers or memories of how they came to be." Mocho said setting his tea down.

"Alright, and the potions won't activate unless you let out your magical love waves, correct?" Toxic asked,

"Yes so that means you must make me miss Sweet-Tooth until it physical hurts and I'm pouring tears like a fountain." Mocho said.

"Of course I can do that." The she-demon replied,

"Oh and make sure to leave your weakness and other papers in the throne room. Right now I hypothesize that Scoop, Snooper, and Snooper's birth parents are on their way to the castle with Screwball so they can figure out what makes you tick." The male hybrid said as he nearly gained a confident smile.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Toxic replied before the doors to the dinning room burst open and Airhead came in holding two goblets, one was labeled for Toxic while the other was labeled for Mocho (to prevent any potion mix-up's). One potion was orange while the other was purple. The orange potion went to Mocho while the purple potion went to Toxic.

"Your sure you guys wanna do this?" Airhead said,

"Yes." Mocho and Toxic replied.

"But….just to make sure Airhead, this potion will erase this conversation I had with Toxic and replace it with a different memory once I give off my love blast and pass out from it, right?" Mocho asked,

"Yep, I made sure to test all the potions." Airhead replied with a confident grin.

"Okay, thank you Airhead make sure to get Toxic out of Sugar Rush when this is all over and put her in the most friendly, safest, and happiest game ever." Mocho said and Airhead nodded,

"Enough of all of this planning stuff already, let's drink up I want to start my new life already!" Toxic shouted impatiently causing Mocho and Airhead to jump.

"Toxic, remember, chill." Airhead gently said and Toxic took a deep breathe before nodding, and without another word Mocho and Toxic downed their potions ignoring the lingering doubts in their minds.


	10. Sugar Gambit

It had been just a few minutes after Mocho and Toxic had downed the potions.

"You guys feeling alright?" Airhead said Toxic smiled her eyes glowing,

"Yes, I'm doing just fine, how about you Mocho?" The she-demon asked and as she looked over to Mocho she saw the hybrids ears we're now drooping down by the sides of his face completely lifeless.

"I-I…..I feel strange." Mocho said as he put his hands to his stomach which was now beginning to gurgle and groan,

"Oh sorry Mocho that must be a side effect from the potion, come on I know a guest room where you can stay until it blows over." Airhead said as she picked up Mocho and held him like you'd do a baby. Mocho's cheeks flushed at this and he tried to squirm out of Airhead's grip but he soon stopped feeling very sleepy, the hybrid let out a few mumbled complaints before his eyes closed shut. Toxic laughed evilly towering over Airhead as she stared directly at Mocho.

"I can't believe that fool thought I'd actually want to be good." Toxic said as Airhead wore a quickly look on her face,

"He's not a fool he just likes to see the good in people sometimes." Airhead said defending the hybrid who hugged his necklace while snuggling into her chest. Toxic gagged while Airhead cooed,

"Why does he have to be so nauseatingly cute? Anyway, how powerful is Mocho's magic already? I need to know how much I'll need him in the future." Toxic said.

"By my calculations Mocho should be as powerful as a nuclear reactor at this point." Airhead said, while Toxic looked at the hybrid a look of astonishment on her face.

"Amazing this hybrid is on par with the power of a nuclear reactor, well then we will treat this little guy like a prince." Toxic said scratching behind Mocho's ear, which prompted the hybrid to lazily kick his left leg a smile coming to his face. But Airhead jerked away glaring at Toxic,

"Don't you dare touch him! And I kept my end of the deal, I come here and pretend to go along with Mocho's plan while going along with your plan to use Mocho as your power source. So you promise not to hurt my son and he can stay with Mocho for the rest of their days?" Airhead said.

"Yes, yes, I promise." Toxic said with an eye roll, the two then walked down deep into the castle until they got to the last and largest cell in the fungeon. Toxic then ran her fingers against the floor that is until she hit the edge of a trapdoor which blended perfectly into the fungeon floor. The she-demon smiled pulling the trapdoor open and as soon as she did a bright gold light shone from the trapdoor. Airhead and Toxic looked away from the light,

"Oh programmers why did you have to make it so bright?" Airhead asked.

"Don't look at me I did what you told me to do past all of this blinding light is the perfect world Mocho wishes he lived in." Toxic said. Airhead squinted her eyes finally adjusting to the light,

"Well so far your doing a good job Mocho's favorite color is gold." Airhead said before she pulled out two thick golden wrist bands and put both of them on the hybrid. She then took out an amulet with a glowing golden topaz at the center, she handed it to Toxic who begrudgingly put it on.

"Good, but let me be frank the only reason I'm doing this is because you said increased dopamine levels will make this hybrid give off more magic." Toxic said motioning to Mocho,

"I know, and whatever you do don't take the necklace off or you won't get Mocho's magic." Airhead said before she looked at Mocho giving the hybrid a kiss on the cheek. Toxic gagged at this display before dropping Mocho down into the trapdoor still shining with the golden light. And within a second Mocho's silhouette disappeared as he fell. Toxic then placed the door back on the trapdoor making sure it was firmly in place.

"There now that little hybrid will give me all the power I need to destroy Sugar Rush making it in my image! And then the entire arcade!" Toxic said before laughing evilly,

"Forgive me, Kit." Airhead muttered.

"Oh don't worry Airhead, his son and your son will never know what you did they'll just think they we're too late to do anything but they'll cheer back up again being with one another and everything. Oh and when is my body going to change? I'm sick of everyone calling me a she-demon it's so unflattering." Toxic said crossing her arms in annoyance. Airhead snorted shaking her head,

"The changes will happen in twenty-four hours." She replied.

"Good, now let's hurry we need to catch some rats." Toxic said and Airhead solemnly nodded before following the she-demon out the room, but Airhead stopped for a moment looking back at the trapdoor.

*

Scoop, Snooper, Snooper's birth parents, and Screwball had just gotten to the throne room.

"Alright we needs to hurry." Snooper's birth father said,

"Amen to that Mason." Soother's birth mother said as her and Mason jumped off of Screwball.

"Wait a second, your name is Mason?" Scoop asked getting off of Screwball and following Mason,

"Yep, and my gal over there is Cheerily." Mason said motioning over to Snooper's birth mother and his wife.

"Huh, I didn't know that. So are y'all gonna take my peach back after this is all over?" Scoop said before slapping a hand over his mouth, but it was too late Mason had heard that and turned his gaze over to Scoop.

"Wait a second 'your peach'? Are you and my daughter a thing?" Mason asked and Scoop blushed overwhelmed by the amount of shame running through his body, but before he could answer the question the throne room doors flew open.

And everyone gasped as they saw Toxic walk in a wicked grin on her face.


	11. Rising Tension

Mason and Cheerily glared at Toxic as they took Snooper and Scoop and pushed the children away from them. Mason cracked his knuckles getting ready for a fight as Cheerily got a similar position.

"Oh that's cute! You think you can stop me!" Toxic said, Screwball looked at the adults before her eyes landed on the children. Screwball huffed and flew over to Snooper and Scoop putting each child on her back before flying into the air.

"We don't think we can stop you…" Mason said,

"But we'll give it a heck of a shot!" Cheerily confidently said with a smirk.

"Oi! What are you doing you stupid—" Snooper demanded to Screwball before Scoop slapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late as Toxic looked up at the three. Screwball, Snooper, and Scoop froze in response fear coursing through their veins.

"There you are my little slaves." Toxic said before her amulet glowed and she shot out a blast of gold magic from her hands, Screwball let out a scream before she successfully dodged the attack. Toxic snarled and was about to shoot off another beam until she heard Cheerily scream out a fierce battle cry. The she-demon turned just in time to see Cheerily running towards her, Toxic then shot a blast of magic at Cheerily but just before she could get hit Mason pushed his wife out the way. The golden magic then hit Mason straight in the chest and he cried out in agony as his body began to painfully glitch and spasm.

"NO!" Snooper said as her birth father literally began to fall apart turning into nothing but a pile of pixels. And for a moment the room was completely silent as the pile of pixels still remained on the floor instead of reforming back into Mason.

"Dad…..Dad please no…" Snooper said her eyes glossy with tears,

"H-Honey…?" Cheerily said looking towards the pile of pixels that used to be her husband. Toxic looked at her hands and back at her first (official) kill, and slowly a smile spread on her face before she began to laugh.

"Wow! Looks like Mocho's magic is much more powerful then I thought!" Toxic said before she again shot a blast at Screwball, Snooper, and Scoop again. Screwball once again dodged the blast and the beam of pure magic created a hole in the ceiling with a loud boom.

"Run!" Cheerily said and Screwball nodded not hesitating as she made her escape,

"No! Don't you dare leave my mama! Go back!" Snooper said as Scoop held her to keep Snooper from doing anything risky. But Screwball kept going and the last thing Snooper heard was her birth mothers bloodcurdling scream.

*

Meanwhile underneath Jawbreaker Forest a huge rabbit hole (that had tunnels leading to other rabbit holes) with over half the population of Sugar Rush was buzzing with life. And in one tunnel hole there was Cinnamon and Kit watching the people use their weapons. Sweet-Tooth, Baking, Petermint, Annaween, Lucy, Kevin, and lots of other people we're wearing noise-cancelling headphones as they shot their guns at targets across the room. The other people in the training room tested their secondary weapons on dummies, jawbreakers, and even a few of Toxic's minions.

"Put your back into it!" Kit shouted,

"Posture straight, head up, grip firm! Don't drop your gun!" Cinnamon said wearing a serious and determined expression. But suddenly her expression turned to mild annoyance as Cinnamon saw a flash of pink. And in less than a second Sweet-Tooth was in Cinnamon's full sight. The boy took off his headphones opening his mouth to speak but the female hybrid was quick to interrupt.

"No." Cinnamon said,

"What!? Yo-You didn't even know what I was gonna say!" Sweet-Tooth replied. Cinnamon rolled her eyes,

"Fine, what is it?" The female hybrid said.

"Let me go on the mission!" Sweet-Tooth blurted,

"No." Cinnamon replied without even having to think.

"Why? I wanna see my Loco Mocho, I want to make sure he's okay." The cotton-candy-haired boy whined, the female hybrid rolled her eyes once more.

"No, you wanna be a knight and shining armor and single-handedly save my brother from whatever peril or doom he is in and as the sun sets you kiss passionately in a cliché sappy happily ever after ending. Am I wrong?" Cinnamon said, crossing her arms slowly gaining a smug grin at Sweet-Tooth's overly red face and withering curly hairy.

"Uh…uh…well…I'm sorry." Sweet-Tooth mumbled his eyes glossing over, Cinnamon cringed at this she didn't like it when people (other then her brother that is) started to cry and she knew Mocho would not be pleased with her if he found out she made Sweet-Tooth cry.

"Alright, look, I'm not knocking your sexuality or my brothers. What I'm saying is you could be a distraction to my brother and he which is why I'm not going on the mission. The only people going on the mission are Lucy, Kevin, Screwball, and Annaween." Cinnamon explained and Sweet-Tooth perked up slightly but still looked a little confused,

"…Okay…but why them?" Sweet-Tooth asked.

"Kevin is meant for distraction, Screwball and Lucy are meant to fight and stuff, and Anna is gonna be the main leader. Plus with Lucy on the team Mocho will be more inclined to cooperate depending on how he is doing." Cinnamon said and Sweet-Tooth nodded,

"So when is this master plan gonna happen? And now that I think about it….what is the master plan?" The boy asked.

"The plan is that Screwball, Lucy, Annaween, and Kevin will infiltrate the castle and turn off all the castle security while we take out all of Toxic's minions, then we'll storm the castle. And the plan is gonna come into play when Screwball gets here." Cinnamon said, and as soon as she said that Screwball flew in and landed on the ground. Everyone stopped what they we're doing am surrounded the group.

"What did you guys learn?" Annaween asked taking off her headphones as she pushed her way through the crowd, Snooper didn't reply however all the did was get off of Screwball fury and grief blazing in her eyes. The girl then pushed a path for her through the crowd taking in deep breathes.

"What happened?" Cinnamon asked, Scoop winced looking away from the female hybrid knowing he wasn't on good terms with Cinnamon already.

"U-Uh…well…To-Toxic at least I think….is using Mocho as a power source….or somethin'." Scoop said and for a moment Cinnamon looked him over before speaking,

"Alright so I take it Snooper's birth parents are permanently retired then?" The female hybrid asked and Scoop nodded. "Okay….looks like we know one thing for sure Mocho is inadvertently giving Toxic a power boost or is taking magic from Mocho like last time or both. So…..Lucy, Kevin, Annaween, Screwball make sure to get to Mocho as soon as possible." Cinnamon said as Lucy, Kevin, Screwball, and Annaween nodded,

"Alright so you guys head out of the rabbit hole and stay by the entrance I'll meet you there. Everyone else back to work!" Kit said and everyone did as they we're told. And as Kit left following after Lucy, Kevin, Screwball, and Annaween, Scoop walked up to Cinnamon.

"Hey wait! What about my peaches birth parents?" Scoop said tapping his foot impatiently, the female hybrid looked at the school gossip with cold eye's before glaring at him.

"Look, let me make this clear, I only care about people that I care about. So….I don't give a damn about you or Snooper, you humiliated my brother so don't even try to garner sympathy from me. The only people I care about are Annaween, Mocho, Sweet-Tooth, and Baking. And to add to that the only reason I even consider caring about Petermint, Lucy, and Kevin is because if they're upset they upset someone I really care about. And let me make this clear as soon as all of this is over….I'm gonna make you and your peach pay for every wrongdoing you've committed." Cinnamon said, before she left a paralyzed and pale Scoop in her wake.

*

"So, why did you want to meet with us?" Annaween asked as Kit came out of his freshly-dug rabbit hole holding a GPS locater remote,

"I wanted to give you this." Kit said putting the remote in Annaween's hand.

"What is it?" Annaween asked looking over the remote,

"A GPS locater remote, I'll help you find Mocho." Kit replied a nervous look in his eyes. Annaween raised an eyebrow at this,

"Wait….how would this help find Mocho? I mean the only way this could is if you…..hold it did you chip Mocho?" Annaween said her mind quickly coming to a possible solution. Kit chuckled nervously his face pink,

"Well…..yeah….along with Cinnamon." He mumbled.

"What!?" Lucy said,

"Your kidding." Kevin added both twins surprised.

"Nope….Fudge and I got Cinnamon and Mocho chipped as soon as they were old enough to talk. Now get going the longer you guys take to get Mocho the more deadly Toxic gets." Kit said, and the three children bit back anymore questions they had and saved them for later. As they got on Screwball's back and held on right as Screwball flew off.


	12. Operation: Rescue Mocho!

"Alright that should do it!" Annaween said as she pulled the wires to the security cameras causing all of them to go out,

"Your sure Toxic won't know we're here?" Lucy asked a look of worry on her face.

"Nope cuz she's dealing with the guys who are taking down her army as we speak, now lets go we gotta save Mocho!" Annaween said before she hoped onto Screwball's back with Kevin and Lucy following her lead, Screwball then flew off as Lucy held the tracker telling the pet where to go.

*

"Die you filthy scum!" Cinnamon cried out as her and an army of millions charged for the castle fighting Toxic's minions along the way, Kit cackled like a manic as he blasted a few of Toxic's minions out of the sky dying on impact when they hit the ground.

"You alright, Kit?" Fudge asked as she beat one of Toxic's minions over the head with a mace,

"Yeah I'm good this is just so much fun for me!" Kit replied as he shot the head straight of one of the minions. The head flew across the battlefield before hitting the back Rancis's head causing him to scream in disgust. Rancis felt the back of his head to find the green goopy blood of Toxic's minion was on it, be then looked over to Kit who was still having the time of his life.

"Should we be concerned?" Rancis asked towards Vanellope who was glitching around tazing Toxic's minions,

"Oh please, your concerned now?" Vanellope replied before tazing another victim. Rancis blinked for a moment before he shrugged, Vanellope had a point but he was going to have Kit tested. Meanwhile also across the battlefield Snowanna and Candlehead we're using pistols to shoot Toxic's minions in the wings causing them to crash and that's when Snooper and Scoop would take over hacking the minions to pieces. While this was going on Baking was throwing pie's at Toxic's minions that would either melt them or explode on impact. As Petermint using one of Cinnamon's laser beam guns to take off heads and wings while their parents we're using bows and arrows to make their kill count rise. And as this went on Taffyta and Gloyd we're riding some sort of pumpkin monster that was eating up Toxic's minions left and right.

While Taffyta and Gloyd themselves we're using slingshots to blind Toxic's minions by shooting pebbles and rocks in their eyes. And during all of this Dr. Lolli and Pucker we're treating the injured handing out bandages or healing potions. Pucker however shrieked and got down as a misfired beam nearly hit her. Dr. Lolli reacted immediately running over to his love,

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, but Annaween and the guys better hurry up." Pucker said, as she watched the battle going on in front of her.

*

Meanwhile Annaween, Screwball, Kevin, and Lucy had just gotten to the cell that had the trap door leading straight to Mocho. Annaween, Lucy, and Kevin all got off of Screwball's back and as the Smoreline's family pet brought out her sharp teeth before ripping the trapdoor off only to get herself blinded by the golden light coming from the trapdoor. Screwball cried out in pain landing on her rear as Kevin, Lucy, and Annaween looked away from the bright light. Once their eyes had adjusted the group circled the trapdoor.

"Alright people we're gonna enter probably the most disturbing place on earth are you ready?" Annaween said with a little hope, Screwball nodded letter out a cheerful purr.

"Yeah! Wait….what!? Shouldn't we get more back up of that's the case?" Kevin said,

"Yeah I don't wanna end up dying or getting enslaved or anything." Lucy added.

"Pfft, oh don't worry guys it's—Screwball push em." Annaween said,

"Wait what?" Lucy and Kevin said simultaneously but before they could turn around Screwball pushed them into the hole.

"Thank you, Screwy." Annaween said, and Screwball nodded before her and Annaween jumped into the hole.

*

The doors to the castle burst open, as the army of Sugar Rush citizens covered in minion blood walked in.

"Okay, that was gruelling." Cinnamon tiredly said as she wiped away the goopy blood from get hair,

"And that wasn't even the worst part, we still need to face her and stall for time or defeat her." Kit said causing Cinnamon to groan before she pulled out a needle and stuck it into her arm. Cinnamon's ears then shot up as she eyes sparkled,

"Alright! Now I'm ready to go!" Cinnamon said.

"Okay, lets do this! Now don't forget everyone if you start to feel tired do what Cinnamon did those needles with replenish your sugar levels and perk ya right up, now that being said to the throne room!" Kit bellowed and everyone charged for the throne room, meanwhile Toxic was in the throne room using her magic on Airhead to turn her into chicken. Airhead herself was too tired to do anything other then lay on the ground and breathe heavily though her mouth. Toxic laughed in amusement before turning Airhead into a cat,

"Oh I love Mocho's magic! It's so potent I can practically do anything I want! Heck tacking over the arcade should be as easy as snapping my fingers. All I need to do is wait at least an hour and not use anymore magic and I will achieve victory!" Toxic said with a wide grin on her face. Her smile faded however as she heard the sound of footsteps and battle cries.

"Hmm? What the--? What is that?" Toxic questioned before the doors burst open and she was blasted by a laser, the she-demon cried out in pain as a scotch mark was made on her cheek.

"What is going on here!?" Toxic bellow causing the room to shake and Airhead to run out of the room,

"What's going on here is that we're going to kick your she-demon behind!" Rancis said glaring at Toxic, the she-demon snarled in response and rose to get feet before flying into the air towering over the crowd.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this." Toxic said her hands starting a glow an ominous red color, as she charged up her magic for an attack.

*

Annaween groaned as she opened her eyes and saw a gentle golden sky that shined and twinkled with pale yellow stars.

"Huh?" Annaween said as she sat up and looked to see Lucy, Kevin, and Screwball we're doing the same,

"Uh….where are we?" Kevin asked as the green grass and flowers underneath them swayed from side to side as if being moved around by the wind. Annaween scratched her head she wasn't exactly sure where they were, Lucy however looked up at the sky and quickly found a small square-shaped hole that showed the brown ceiling of the fungeon.

"I think the trapdoor leads to this world like this is some sort of pocket dimension of something." Lucy said,

"Really? That's so cool!" Annaween said.

"I'd say, Toxic must be pretty powerful in order to create this." Kevin added motioning to the world that they we're currently in,

"Oh right….we better hurry up and get Mocho!" Annaween said re-focusing on what needed to be done.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Mocho is fine." Lucy said which prompted raised eyebrows and skeptical looks to be shot at her by Annawen, Screwball, and Kevin. Lucy rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but before she could she felt vibrations through the ground. Lucy looked up along with Annaween, Kevin, and Screwball and saw that over a hundred chocolate bunny guards we're running to their exact location. And in a matter of seconds dust, pebbles, and grass we're kicked up as the chocolate bunny guards surrounded the children and pet. The guards glared down at the children (and pet) holding sharp swords by their sides.

And in response Lucy held her purse tightly purely out of instinct, as Kevin began to shake, Annaween crossed her arms as she broke out into a cold sweat, while Screwball growled baring her large sharp teeth she had retracted. The guards shared looks before wordlessly picking up the children and pet.

"Hey, let us go!" Annaween shrieked her cheeks going red, as Lucy and Kevin tried to squirm out of their captors grasps, and Screwball bit and nipped at the guard holding her. But the guards didn't seem to care or listen to Annaween, Kevin, Lucy, nor Screwball as they continued to carry the team going through a town walking along a paved path that slowly led to a mocho brown and white castle. But as they walked through the town many of the residents threw insults or food at Kevin one of them even managing to deck the prince in the face with a tomato.

"Hey!" Kevin shouted,

"Hey yourself, loser!" The man shouted back before high-fiving his friends who we're laughing at his comeback. Lucy glared at the man while Kevin gritted his teeth in anger. Eventually though the guards got to the castle and the ones holding Kevin, Lucy, Annaween, and Screwball separated from the rest heading to the throne room.

"Alright guys, no matter what we see we have to remain focused on our mission: save Mocho. For all we know they could be using him as some sort of slave!" Annaween whispered and Lucy, Kevin, and Screwball nodded diligently though they all secretly hoped that wasn't the case. The guards suddenly stopped before a large set of double doors with two other guards stationed by the entrance. The guards holding the children and pet nodded before the guards by the doors nodded as well opening the doors and allowing the group in. As soon as the guards got into the room Lucy, Kevin, Screwball, and Annaween were met with pristine white walls as a long mocho brown carpet led straight up to a dark brown throne. Lucy, Kevin, Screwball, and Annaween we're walked up to the front of the throne by their captors as the other guards stationed by the double doors closed them.

The three guards holding Lucy, Screwball, Annaween gently set the three down while the one holding Kevin dropped the poor boy hard onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked checking her brother for injuries,

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Hey chocodummy why don't you drop me a bit harder I can still see straight." Kevin said in annoyance glaring up at the guard with as much hostility his eyes could hold. The guard glared back at Kevin and curled his hand into a first he then smiled maliciously before raising his first as if he was going to punch Kevin. The prince flinched seeing this, Lucy grabbed the first weapon her hand could latch onto in her purse, Screwball growled and barred her teeth, while Annaween simply gasped. But before anything else could happen the wall behind the throne suddenly whizzed around drawing everyone's attention. The guard about to strike Kevin quickly lowered his fist while Screwball, Annaween, Lucy, and Kevin looked to see Mocho who was wearing a mocho brown crown and cape that we're both too big for him giving Mocho a more cute then authoritative impression.

Mocho wore his amulet nearly on his chest with a happy yet unsettling smile on his face, and finally the hybrids normally warm mocho brown eyes lacked pupils and we're so dull they almost looked grey. Silence rained as Mocho happily hopped to his throne blissfully humming a tune Lucy, Kevin, Screwball, nor Annaween could recall. Finally the hybrid sat in the throne (that was also too big for him) and giggled seemingly amused at something that once again his guests couldn't decipher what. The guard that had tried to hit Kevin earlier (along with the others) stood up straight gaining a more professional and protective stance.

"My king….we found these four on the outskirts of Cappuccinople, what should we do with them?" The guards said,

 ** _KING!?_** Screwball, Annaween, Lucy, and Kevin thought simultaneously as their eyes went wide in shock and disbelief.

"I offer enslavement for the annoying one, Sir." Another guard piped up,

"Wait what!? You are not talking about—" Kevin started before Mocho cleared his throat and he developed a sense of dread in his chest.

"Everyone relax, no reason to get our underpants in a twist. I can't possibly hurt Lucy, Annaween, and Screwball can I?" Mocho said his time oddly calm,

"Uh….what about me—OW!" Kevin said before one of the guards slapped the back of his head.

"Don't interrupt the king when he's talking." One of the guards said,

"Hey you—" Lucy started before Mocho cleared his throat once more.

"Anyway….before I was do rudely interrupted, I was going to say that they can all live here seeing as they've done nothing wrong. In fact you all can come to dinner which should be done in two hours, right guards?" Mocho said batting his eyelashes in feminine way,

"Yes our king." The guards said simultaneously.

"Good, now what don't you wonderfullyrrific people and Kevin, head to the kitchen, the chefs will make what you want for dinner." Mocho said with a giggle,

"But Mocho—" Annaween started.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, Anna, you can tell me later." Mocho said, getting out of his throne and going to the wall before pressing a button on it causing the wall to whizz back around and with that Mocho was gone.

"GAH!" Annaween shouted as the guards led her, Lucy, Kevin, Screwball out the throne room before leaving them completely, "We don't have two hours! We have to get Mocho out of here now!"

"We have to get ourselves out of here, cuz call me paranoid but I don't think I'm welcome here. Did you hear the passive aggressive insults Mocho was hurling at me?" Kevin said.

"Guys." Lucy said as Screwball simply watched the scene unfold with a intrigued look on her face,

"Are you crazy!? We can't leave Mocho!" Annaween said glaring at the prince.

"Guys!" Lucy said a bit louder,

"I know that, I'm not heartless. What I am saying is that we should hurry this thing up and leave with Mocho as soon as possible." Kevin said.

"GUYS!" Lucy shouted finally drawing the attention of Kevin and Annaween (much to the disappointment of Screwball), "Look all we need to do is convince Mocho to leave somehow, besides I don't think we have to worry too much about time." Lucy took a look at her watch and saw the hands on it we're moving a lot slower then the would be outside of Mocho's world.

"What do you mean?" Annaween and Kevin asked at the same time, Lucy then showed her bother and Anna her watch and both children looked at it before a glimmer of understanding entered their minds.

"Ohhhh….time is all different here, like on slow motion." Annaween said,

"Well ever if we have more then enough time, we still need to help Mocho and get him out of here." Kevin said shooting a glare at a group of guards who we're obviously gossiping about him.

"Okay, but before we do anything lets get to the kitchen. Mama wants some food!" Annaween said only to earn looks from Lucy and Kevin, "What? All I've had in the last twenty-four hours is a salad, I'm starving! Besides, don't tell me you guys aren't hungry." Lucy and Kevin opened their mouths to retort but after finding they had no counter-argument they closed their mouths and shrugged they we're kinda hungry.

Toxic roared in anger as she blasted some magic from her fingertips. The group of fighters quickly dodged the magic as the ones not in range continued to attack from afar. This gave the Smoreline's and Sweet-Tooth the opportunity they needed to escape unnoticed. The group was nearly out the throne room doors when a voice stopped them.

"Where do you guys think your going?" Petermint demanded with Baking and his parents by their sides,

"We want to be there when Kevin, Annaween, Screwball, and Lucy bring back Mocho. We already know he's somewhere in the fungeon so we'll just wait by the entrance." Cinnamon said reassuringly. And for a moment the Zaki family looked over the Smoreline's and Sweet-Tooth before rolling their eyes. Baking walked over to Cinnamon and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek (much to her embarrassment) before nodding at his girlfriend.

"Thanks for understanding guys." Sweet-Tooth said before him and the Smoreline's ran out the door, eager to see Mocho again. But as the group ran off Cinnamon looked back to see Baking, waving goodbye to her.

Annaween, Lucy, Screwball, and Kevin walked through the castle on sore feet wondering where in the name of developers Mocho was.

"Where is he? I know Mocho's small and all but he can't be that small that a castle is able to hide him." Annaween complained,

"Yeah, he acts all weird then disappears on us." Kevin added and Lucy nodded in agreement. Suddenly though a trapdoor flew open in front of them and Mocho popped out holding the sides of the trapdoor as he looked up at his guests.

"Hello." Mocho said,

"Of course, why am I not surprised?" Annaween muttered while Lucy, Kevin, and Screwball smacked their foreheads. Why hadn't they thought of the secret passageways around the castle after seeing one not (what felt like) thirty minutes ago? Mocho giggled at this display with a uncharacteristically chipper smile on his face.

"Your all silly, anywhosle, dinner is almost ready." The hybrid said,

"Really?" Annaween said before looking to Lucy for her reply. Lucy looked at her watch in confusion and shock before shrugging.

"I guess so." The princess replied,

"Come on, they're going to be setting the food out!" Mocho said drawing everyone's attention before disappearing down the hole. And for a moment everyone was silent as they surrounded the trapdoor.

"Well when in Rome." Annaween said before her and Screwball jumped into the hole, Lucy and Kevin looked at one another before going through the trapdoor. As soon as they did Lucy and Kevin quickly realized the interior of the secret passage slide downwards, and as gravity pulled the two down they began to slide fast down the secret passage. Lucy and Kevin screamed as they slide down the dark secret passage with no sense of direction. Eventually Lucy and Kevin saw a light before landing on the group in a heap. They opened their eyes and as they adjusted to the light they saw they we're in the dinning room,

"Wild ride, I know." Annaween said helping both Lucy and Kevin up.

"I never want to do that again." Lucy said as her and Kevin dusted themselves off,

"Well you won't have to do it again, come on they got everything ready." Annaween said before leading the two to the dinning room table where Mocho sat eating a large steak, with a glass of lemonade and a plate of large chocolate chip cookies in front of him. Screwball on the other hand was eating a large pet dish full of flowers, dirt, and worms with a dish of golden nectar juice right next to it. Annaween quickly sat in her chair which had three beef and cheese tacos on a plate with some mashed potatoes, a large class of chocolate almond milk, and two jelly donuts to finish it off. Lucy and Kevin sat into their chairs before anyone could blink, Lucy had a big spicy burger with fries on her plate with some sprite on the side and to top it off next to Lucy's dinner was a large ice cream sundae. While Kevin had chicken tenders and fries with coke to go with his food along with a large piece of chocolate cake.

The children quickly ate their food not having much of anything thanks to Toxic's takeover, and it was perfect. That is all except for Kevin who quickly realized his soda was flat, his chocolate cake was way to dry, and his chicken tenders and fries we're undercooked.

"What's the matter?" Annaween asked,

"My food isn't done." Kevin complained gaining an annoyed look on his face.

"Really? Well I can fix that." Mocho said before snapping his fingers causing a few chefs to come out and take Kevin's food before returning to the kitchen. Kevin mumbled something under his breathe as he looked around at everyone's food, Lucy then looked around before smiling grateful that no one else was around, she then looked over to Annaween before nodding.

"Okay….listen Mocho as cool as this place us, you do know that this is all fake right? That Toxic trapped you in here?" Annaween said, Mocho swallowed his food for a minute before giggling with a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about, Anna? Of course this is real." The hybrid,

 _'…..Aaaaaaaaaand….he's been brainwashed, just great.'_ Annaween thought before she shared a knowing look with Kevin and Lucy.

"Mocho, this isn't real. Your not really like this, your not really a king, you come from Sugar Rush, you live with your family and you have a boyfriend. And they need you to come back home." Lucy said,

"Yeah his names Sweet-Tooth, you do remember him, right?" Kevin added. Mocho gave his guests a confused look,

"No I don't, I come from here. But a family…and this Sweet-Tooth…? I feel as if that sounds familiar. Why does that sound so familiar?" The hybrid replied feeling as if something was pounding against the inside of his skull. Suddenly though the kitchen doors opened and a few chefs came in with Kevin's food. The chefs placed Kevin's food in front of him before walking back to the but before they could get through the doors Kevin shouted, "Hey! Get back here!" the chefs groaned walking back over to Kevin who sat in front of his overcooked food.

"I can't eat this." Kevin stated impatiently,

"Oh whoopsie, I'm sorry Kevin. Chefs may you please remake Kevin's meal?" Mocho said with a innocent look on his face. The chefs then reluctantly followed Mocho's orders and took Kevin's food away once more.

"Anyway, Mocho you can't stay here. Don't you miss your….err…..Sweetie?" Annaween said cringing slightly at the nickname, Mocho tilted his head however as he felt his cheeks redden slightly and a small headache from.

"….Sweetie…? Ugh my head, I'm sorry I don't think I quite know what your talking about." The hybrid said message his forehead, both Lucy and Kevin groaned they knew Mocho couldn't remember but this was going nowhere.

"Don't sweat it guys, got an idea!" Annaween said before pulling out a small pink journal with a hot pink ribbon bookmark in it labeled: Property Of Sweet-Tooth B. Stratocaster. "I 'borrowed' Sweet-Tooth's song journal! I had been thinking we could use the songs in here to make Mocho happy in case he had been put through torture. But….now we can use baby to remind Mocho of who Sweet-Tooth is and more importantly who he is! So….which one of you has the best pipes?" The girl said, waving around Sweet-Tooth's journal.

"How did you—never mind. Anyway Luc, you heard the girl, sing." Kevin said taking the journal from Anna and gently placing it against Lucy's chest,

"Why can't you do it?" Lucy asked.

"Cuz you're a better singer then me and Mocho's your friend, now sing." Kevin replied looking over to Mocho who had finished his food looking a bit tired,

"Alright fine, let's see what he has in here." Lucy said flipping through the pages of the song journal before stopping on one purely random. She looked over the song before she nervously cleared her throat, "Uh…..hey Mocho I got a song for you, I think it might sound familiar to you." Lucy said and Mocho's ears perked up as the word 'song' was uttered he loved music.

"Well sing already." Annaween whispered,

"Okay, okay." Lucy said nervously as she took a few steadying breathes and started to sing.

 _The sun is shining on this wonderful day!_

 _The bluejays are harmonizing their tweets bringing joy to a new day!_

 _There's no reason to be frowning._

 _No reason to feel rotten._

 _No reason to feel like the world is ending._

 _Cause everything is okay!_

Mocho's ears twitched and a smile appeared on his face as his eyes seemed to glimmer slightly, he knew this song? But from where or when? Annaween and Kevin smiled slightly, it was working!

"Keep going." Kevin said, which Lucy was quick obey as she went on with the song.

 _Cheer up look at the beauty today!_

 _I understand that things may not be going your way!_

 _But believe when I say that happiness is just around the bend!_

 _And everything will be just where you want to be!_

 _Trust me._

 _I know that sometimes things go off the rails._

 _But you need to realize that your problems won't fix themselves._

 _Don't give up and moap._

 _Try to find a way to cope._

 _And I promise things will become right as rain!_

 _Everything is okay!_

 _Come on smile at the terrific day!_

 _Everything is okay!_

 _Look on the positive side._

 _Everything is okay!_

 _Just listen to the bluejays!_

 _Trust me._

 _Everything will be okay._

By the time Lucy was done singing Mocho had a large goofy smile on his face his ears forming a large heart. The hybrid however quickly forced his ears and his smile down as he giggled.

"That was wonderful, Sweet-Tooth always had a way with forming lyrics. And his eyes are so pretty, I would love to stare into the golden orbs of his, I miss him." Mocho said, putting his hand against his now rosy red cheeks. As the adorable pink-cladded mystery boy filled his head he wasn't quite sure why but Mocho felt a very strong connection….almost as if they we're soulmates.

"Yes! We got him hooked!" Kevin cheered as Lucy handed the journal back to Annaween,

"Well I know where you can see Sweet-Tooth, you just have to follow us." The Halloween-themed girl said and Mocho hesitated slightly before he reluctantly nodded his head.

"Well okay….where do we go?" Mocho said feeling his heart pump in his chest he needed to see Sweet-Tooth, he wasn't sure why he needed to but he knew it was something he had to do.

"No time, lets go." Lucy quickly said getting up from her seat not caring weather she left her food behind or not, they needed to get out of here before something happened. Mocho smiled and jumped from his seat following after Annaween, Screwball, Lucy, and Kevin. Just as they made it to the dinning room doors however did the chefs come out from the kitchen with Kevin's food in their hands.

"Where are you going, King?" One of the chefs asked,

"Oh….uhh….Anna, Lucy, Kevin, And Screwy are gonna take me to see this wonderful boy named Sweet-Tooth." Mocho said wondering why he felt so nervous all of a sudden. What was wrong with him? Was he sick?

"Yeah, I'll just be for a few moments." Annaween added as the servants shared knowing looks,

"King, you can't just go gallivanting off to see some Sweet-Tooth, you don't even know him." One of the chefs said,

"But I think I do know him. Can't I at least—" Mocho said only to soon get cut off.

"Nonsense, King, your just confused if a love is what you wish for we can find you a nice girl in the kingdom. Okay?" The other chef said placing a hand on top of Mocho's head causing the hybrids eyes to go dull again and his ears to go slack, Annaween's jaw dropped seeing this. Screwball said, "No way." in her tongue as she smacked her forehead.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Kevin said,

"Why am I not surprised?" Lucy commented.

"Um….okay…." Mocho replied almost robotically as the chefs led him back to the dinning room, Screwball huffed and turned to the dinning room entrance, she needed to get back up and fast. But as Screwball turned around she saw three chocolate bunny guards lined up with their spears aimed at the kids. The flower pet broke out into a cold sweat and pushed Kevin, Lucy, and Annaween towards the dinning room. Once they we're back in the dinning room the kids sat down, the chefs gave Kevin his food (which he gladly ate), and got Mocho some apple pie with ice cream to distract him. Lucy, Screwball, and Anna then went back to finishing their food and as they ate the rescue team looked back over to the hallway that led to the dinning room entrance she saw the chocolate bunny guards there staring back at them.

The children (and pet) gulped.

This was gonna be harder then they thought.

*

"We were this close!" Annaween whispered to herself as her, Lucy, Kevin, Screwball, Mocho, and three guards walked around the town. Mocho having insisted they'd take a look at his kingdom, as the children walked through the town however many people laughed, insulted, or threw things at Kevin. To counter this Lucy got in front of her brother and threw things back at the people, insulted them, or shot them glares when they laughed gaining a more protective stance. And as they walked around town the guards would periodically put their hands on Mocho's head and sometimes ruffle his hair causing Mocho's eyes to dull every single time. As time went on however Kevin started to feel nauseated.

By the time Kevin got to town square he needed to have a break as he sat at the bench next to the fountain at the center of town square holding his stomach with flushed green cheeks. Lucy sat next to Kevin however gently rubbing his back with a concerned look on her face. While Screwball and Annaween leaned against (or flew above in Screwball's place) the bench making sure to stay away from the splatter zone if Kevin puked while still trying to be considerate of Kevin's plight. The guards and townspeople didn't pay much attention to Kevin though as they surrounded Mocho. They gave him food, ruffled his hair, and talked to the hybrid making him feel happy while seemingly blocking Mocho's view from Kevin's current state of health.

"Suck-up's." Annaween muttered to Screwball who nodded in agreement rolling her eyes at her little master's behavior, even if Mocho was brainwashed that was no excuse to be an attention hog. "So should I get you a bucket or something?" Annaween asked turning her attention back to Kevin,

"No, I'll be fine." The prince said gagging slightly. Annaween and Screwball shared looks at this claim though and without even having to communicate Screwball flew off to find a bucket, she had a feeling it was going to be needed.

"Your sure?" Lucy asked not believing her brother with how sick he looked,

"Yeah I'll be—oh—oh no." Kevin said before he vomited onto the ground. Anna yelped jumping back while Lucy cringed patting her brother on the back, and the crowd looked to see what was the commotion about and laughed seeing Kevin in his sick state. Mocho however held a neutral expression before taking a glass bottle of ginger ale from a lady's purse.

"Where's Screwball with that bucket?" Annaween muttered looking away from scene not wishing to see someone vomit in fear she might lose her lunch as well, and as if by magic Screwball showed up with the bucket and quickly shoved it into Lucy's arms. The princess swiftly put Kevin's head underneath the bucket as be continued to violently puke. After a minute or so Kevin's body allowed him to stop and pulled his head from the bucket. Lucy put the bucket on the ground as she supported her brother who breathed heavily in and out. Annaween sighed in relief but still refused to look at the scene considering their was a fairly large puddle of vomit on the ground.

"Come on, I think we should get you back to the castle." Lucy said,

"No way! I wanna watch the show some more!" A young girl from the crowd,

"Leave him alone!" Lucy said as Kevin weakly glared at the girl. Screwball bared her teeth as her and Annaween walked up to Kevin's side.

"Hey Kevin…I'm sorry for you getting sick? How about you have some of this? Ginger ale is good at calming upset stomachs, at least for me." Mocho said walking up to Kevin, and as the hybrid did so the prince saw red this was all Mocho's doing and he wasn't going to be kicked around. Kevin pulled himself from Lucy's grasp and slapped the bottle from Mocho's arms causing it to shatter on the ground spilling glass and ginger ale. The crowd gasped while Mocho took a few frantic steps back to keep himself from getting glass in his bare feet, true fear emanating from his eyes.

"Alright…no more mister nice guy…" Kevin started rage burning in his eyes,

"What do you—" Mocho fearfully said as he took steps back from Kevin while the prince walked across the glass his feet offering him the suitable protection against the glass.

"Are you really so weak and pathetic that you'd rather stay in this fantasy land and abandon those who care for you most? Look at you your no king, your still the sniveling coward you've always been, and that's all you'll ever be!" Kevin said before shoving Mocho hard onto the ground, and for a moment everyone was silent as Mocho whimpered his eyes glossy before he burst into tears. The atmosphere of the town changed instantly as the townspeople whispered to one another,

"Oh this is not good." Lucy and Annaween said simultaneously before the guards burst from the crowd and surrounded Kevin their spears ready to kill. One the guards then then grabbed Kevin hard by his wrist causing Kevin to flinch in pain.

"H-Hey!" Kevin said,

"What are you doing!?" Lucy demanded as the guards dragged Kevin to the bench he had once been seated on.

"No one hurts the King." The guard holding even said before slamming him face first against the bench,

"Those who hurt the King must be punished." The second guard said pulling out a rod and handing it to the guard who was now holding Kevin down,

"Punished!?" Lucy, Kevin, Annaween, and Screwball said all at once as the large crowd of townspeople began to build most of them having cameras or smiles on their faces.

"Yo-You can't do that!" Kevin stammered fear pumping through his veins,

"Oh yes we can!" The guard said with a gleeful grin as his pulled down Kevin's pants and boxers causing the prince to gasp as his cheeks reddened with pure embarrassment, Screwball snarled and flew up looking around for her little master only to find him in the arms of the third guard crying his eyes out. The pet then looked at Kevin as the guard that held him down rose the rod over Kevin's bare behind as the prince begged him not to do it. Without a second thought Screwball dove down like a missile her wings beating rapidly ready to intercept the rod. But just before she could stop it did the second guard throw what looked to be a small white marble at Screwball. The pet instinctively ate the marble and as soon as she did the marble exploded inside of her causing light purple steam to come from her ears and nostrils.

Screwball smiled dopily as her eyelids drooped and she missed her intended target landing in the arms of the second guard as she went to sleep.

"Screwball!" Annaween cried out,

"Who cares about Screwball!? What about my brother!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"No! No! No, no, no, no! Please do—" Kevin started before the rod came down,

 **SMACK**!

Kevin screamed in pain as Annaween looked away muttering, "That's gotta hurt.". Lucy however looked on in wide-eyed horror as the punishment continued. Kevin begged and screamed for mercy throughout the punishment until he eventually broke down crying his words nothing more then a garbled mess of sobs and pain-filled yelps. After a while through the guard stopped and pulled Kevin's pants and boxers up over his red and hurting behind. The guard then got up leaving Kevin to sniffle and cry on the bench, the second guard (who had gotten quite attached to Screwball) pet the sleeping flower creature as she subconsciously snuggled into his arms.

The crowd eventually dispersed as they walked over to Mocho who was sipping on a smoothie with puffy eyes, still in the third guards arms. With the crowd and guards out of the way Annaween and Lucy ran over to Kevin.

"Kevin!" Lucy said using her glitch powers halfway there to glitch next to her brother's side,

"Dude, are you okay?" Annaween asked.

"…..Dude, are you stupid? Of course I'm not okay!" Kevin snapped and Anna flinched before gaining a hurt expression,

"Okay…chill…a simple no would've sufficed." The girl muttered.

"I'm sorry, I-I just—" Kevin started,

"It's fine, but right now I have a few words to say to the 'King'." Lucy said before getting up and marching over to Mocho a look of anger betrayed on her face.

"Wait what!?" Annaween exclaimed her voice cracking,

"Lucy, please don't do anything stupid!" Kevin added scrambling to his feet.

"She's gonna do that." Annaween said,

"I know." The prince replied hoping his sister knew what she was doing.

"Hey Mocho!" Lucy said drawing the attention of her target and the guards,

"Yes, Luc?" Mocho said his happy mood dulled slightly.

"What gives you the right to hurt my brother?" Lucy demanded,

"Well—" The hybrid started only to get interrupted again.

"No your not! Kevin was right, your no king! You're normally a shy, sweet, and pacifist person who's been my friend for about a year! But now you've turned into this monster and I don't want to be friends with a monster! So you better change your attitude before I take my friendship back and leave you friendless, lonely, loser you we're all those years ago!" Lucy said, and the guards all looked at her before Mocho started to cry again some of his tears catching on his down casted bunny ears and flowing down them. The third and second guard held tightly onto their charges as the first guard took a step towards Lucy flames burning in his eyes as he held his spear out. Lucy had the same flames in her eyes as she countered this by pulling out a light saber not ready to go down without a fight.

"Wait, please don't hurt her!" Kevin shouted,

"Here we go again." Annaween said as she placed a hand on her forehead. The first guard advanced into Lucy and was about to bring the spear down into Lucy's body as the princess tensed.

"Wait!" A voice suddenly said and the first guard stopped turning to Mocho, "Please don't hurt her." the hybrid said his eyes gaining a glimmer as they brightened. The guard then quickly gained a surprised and flabbergasted look,

"Bu-But King—" The guard started.

"No butts but yours dropping that spear, now." Mocho said trying to be authoritative but coming off as adorable. The guard looked back at Lucy before dropping his spear, Lucy smiled at this and put her light saber away. Kevin sighed in relief and Annaween wiped get brow as Mocho jumped from the third guard's arms and walked over to Lucy, still in tears.

"I….I'm sorry Lucy, can I make it up to you?" Mocho said with large pleading eyes,

"Why don't you try to make it up to my brother instead?" Lucy said pointing to her brother who watched the scene unfold with great interest.

"How do I do that?" Mocho asked tilting his head slightly,

"First, send tweedle dumb, tweedle dumber, and tweedle dumbest back to the castle." Lucy said.

"Hey! We're right here!" One of the guards said,

"Second," Lucy said ignoring the guards, "you treat my brother fairly." Mocho then quickly nodded his head and turned to the guards.

"You heard her go." Mocho said pointing in the direction of the castle,

"But our King—" One of the guards.

"I said go." The hybrid said a bit more firm, the guards then looked at one another before they marched back towards the castle. They didn't get far however as Mocho did a head count realizing someone was missing, "Ahem." the hybrid said and the second guard stopped before reluctantly giving Mocho his pet.

"You may go now." Mocho said holding the slumbering Screwball close, "So…what do we do now?" the hybrid asked turning his head to Lucy. The princess then opened her mouth to say something before another voice interrupted her.

"I say ice cream!" Annaween said running up to the group as Kevin followed her wincing from the pain in his rear,

"Okay, ice cream sounds nice." Mocho said as Kevin got right behind Lucy.

The children found the ice cream shop quickly enough as the children sat in the forest by the shop eating their ice cream. Annween sat next to Mocho who had Screwball sleeping in his lap, Kevin on the other hand sat close to Lucy obviously not wanting to eat anything else from Mocho's world. Mocho however remained quit barely touching his ice cream, the hybrid couldn't focus on anything as Lucy and Kevin's words from before rang through his head and he felt like something was banging on the inside of his skull.

 _'What did Kevin and Lucy mean that I'm "no king"? I've always been a king, right?'_ Mocho thought as Annaween tried to draw his attention but got no results,

"He was fine before, what's wrong with him?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know." Lucy added,

"I don't even think he can hear us." Annaween said snapping her fingers in front of Mocho's eyes but got no response the hybrid was lost in his thoughts. Suddenly though Mocho's eyes went wide as he dropped his ice cream and his hands quickly went to holding his head as he screamed out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Annaween asked feeling her heart skip a beat as Lucy and Kevin got up from their seats, and Screwball hit the ground hard causing her to stir awake.

"My head! My head, it hurts!" Mocho cried out tears of pain running down his cheeks, "I want my mama!" Annaween smiled hearing this.

"Mama? Of course!" She muttered,

"Should we get him an aspirin or something?" Kevin asked.

"Uh yeah let's not do that, I need to tell you guys something, can ya wait a minute Mocho?" Annaween said,

"Maybe." Mocho replied still in tears.

"That's good enough for me! Lucy, Kevin, follow." Annaween said as she sprung up from her seat and dragged the twins along until she thought they we're out of ear shot,

"What are you doing?" Lucy whispered.

"I got it!" Annaween said,

"You got what?" Kevin asked.

"What you guys said before was like...flipping a switch it set something off in Mocho's head. But... remembering is painful for him, that's why he had those headaches from before! The memories are rushing back too fast, we need to get Mocho's brain to slow down or stop for a minute, what he needs is some kinda shocking moment or experience!" Annaween said with a small hop and a wide smile on her face,

"Well don't leave us in suspense, what kind of shocking experience?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah tell us!" Kevin added,

"I haven't got that far. But it would have to be something really shocking, something that Mocho wouldn't even believe it could happen in an alternate dimension kinds shocking! Like a….a….a kiss." Annaween said as her eyes lit up and her gaze landed on Kevin.

"Wait….you don't mean me do you?" Kevin said nervously looking behind himself for literally anyone else Annaween could be looking at,

"Yep!" The girl chirped gaining a shocked and some what amused look from Lucy.

"No way! I'm not doing it! You can't make me! Besides why can't Lucy do it? He dosen't like girls that way, anyway!" Kevin said,

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked whipping her head towards her brother.

"Oh please Kevin, Mocho hates you getting kissed by you could send him into a coma. Also Kevin, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I could always tell Cinnamon you're the reason why we couldn't rescue her little brother and with Cinnamon knowing over five fighting arts and owning a few guns at her disposal I'm sure she won't hurt you." Annaween said in a sweet voice and Kevin broke into a cold sweat as he gulped, he could practically hear Cinnamon's unholy battle cry.

"I'll do it." Kevin said,

"Good! Now pucker up pretty boy!" Annaween said pushing the prince in the direction of Mocho who was still holding his head in pain as Screwball sat in Mocho's lap concern etched in her face.

"Did you really have a threaten him?" Lucy asked,

"Yes, yes I did." Annaween replied as her and Lucy walked over to see Kevin nervously approaching Mocho. Screwball raised an eyebrow but moved from her owners lap watching Kevin suspiciously.

"Uh…..hey Mocho…..I think I know how to help you." Kevin said, his face red as he looked behind himself to see Annaween who was making devil horns from behind her head with her fingers. Mocho reluctantly raised his head about to ask something but the words never got pass his lips as Kevin kissed him. Mocho's face went completely red, his ears went stiff pointing skywards, his eyes went wide, and the hybrid was completely frozen in place. Lucy busted out laughing while Annaween looked away her cheeks going pink, she wasn't a fan of PDA. And Screwball's jaw had dropped her face going red as well, suddenly though Kevin felt himself being shoved on the ground as Mocho finally regained control over his body.

"Gross! Oh mod, why would you do that!? You know very well I have a boyfriend! Wait...I have a boyfriend...I have a family...! Oh gosh I've behaved like a royal pain haven't I? I'm so, so, so sorry Lucy, Kevin, Annaween, and Screwball...I...I don't know what I was thinking." The hybrid said, his mocho brown eyes regaining their color.

"Yeah, yeah, well I really didn't want to do it either, but it was the only plan we had." Kevin said and Mocho whimpered rubbing any residue of Kevin's saliva from his lips,

"Mocho!" Anna said as she ran up and hugged Mocho causing the hybrid to tense up. Annaween quickly pulled back though, "Sorry, I know you don't like hugs, but I'm glad your back, and before you say 'You care about me?' of course I care about you. Your my best friends little brother. How can I not care about you? Especially since, even if I don't have feelings for you romantically, your still as cute as you we're back when we first me." she said her voice chipper and happy as Lucy and Kevin smiled at the scene.

"Aww thanks! But where are we?" Mocho said, she the atmosphere immediately changed as everyone gained a mad (and somewhat scared) expression.

"It was Toxic." Annaween said,

"Yeah she trapped you in this fantasy world and is using your magic against everyone in Sugar Rush." Lucy added.

"Everyone is fighting her off as we speak." Kevin said and for a moment Mocho remained silent before the veins in his arms turned an ominous red color,

"She…..lied to me. I tried to show her the path of light and she lied to me, she played me for a fool." Mocho said his ears twitching erratically. Annaween, Lucy, Screwball, and Kevin shared looks,

"Uhh….you okay Mocho?" Lucy asked.

"Oh I'm just peachie, I just can't wait to show Toxic who the real demon is." Mocho said and Lucy and Kevin gained scared looks on their faces, terrified of what Mocho meant by that.

"Ooooh….your mad. Good things happen when a Smoreline is mad, hold on to that anger." Annaween said and Screwball nodded in agreement,

"Can we go now? I wanna see my family and I have plans for Toxic." Mocho said.

"Sure thing Mocho, Screwball, will you?" Annaween said and Screwball nodded before taking Lucy, Kevin, Annaween, and Mocho on her back and flying out of Mocho's world. And as the group left through the same way they went did Mocho's crown and cape disappeared and the golden wrist bands crumbled into fragments before falling off his wrists.

*

Cinnamon paced in front of the fungeon cells worry etched on her face,

"Don't worry Cin, they're gonna bring Mocho back." Sweet-Tooth said.

"But what if they—" The female hybrid started,

"Nothing will happen, I know Mocho is alright." Sweet-Tooth said.

"Shh! I think I hear something!" Kit said and everyone listened closely hearing the sound of soft buzzing, the Smoreline's (and Sweet-Tooth) cluttered around the fungeon entrance and after a quick minute Screwball came out tiredly landing on the ground. Annaween opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as Fudge pulled Mocho into a right embrace.

"My baby! My baby's okay!" Fudge said,

"Mom!" Mocho whined in embarrassment.

"Hey let him go! He's my son too!" Kit said pulling on your bottom of Fudge's dress, Fudge giggled and blushed slightly handing Mocho to Kit who gave his son such a tight hug some pops and cracks could be heard coming from Mocho's body.

"Dad, dad! I love you too, but I gotta breathe!" Mocho said and Kit let go,

"Oh sorry! You okay?" the rabbit asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Mocho said before he was given a gentle noogie by his sister,

"Your too much trouble then you are worth sometimes, you know that?" Cinnamon jokingly said.

"I know." Mocho said with a giggle before he was pulled into Sweet-Tooth's arms,

"I missed you~!" Sweet-Tooth said in a sing-song voice.

"I missed you too~!" Mocho cooed before Sweet-Tooth pulled his love into a kiss, Mocho melted into the kiss as Fudge tried to contain her sequels witnessing Sweet-Tooth and Mocho's "first" kiss.

"Called it!" Kit said pumping his fist while Cinnamon gagged looking away at the same time Annaween did, Lucy and Kevin however didn't quite mind the sight. Luckily though Sweet-Tooth and Mocho ended the kiss before it got too awkward for anyone and they quickly separated realizing they had an audience.

"Uh….we should probably get to everyone at the throne room, right?" Sweet-Tooth nervously said with flushed red cheeks,

"Yeah we should, come on lovebirds." Kit playfully teased before he led everyone to the throne room. As the group ran towards the throne room however, Lucy and Kevin noticed Sweet-Tooth and Mocho lagging behind the group as they heard the conversation between the boys.

"So...did something happen while Anna and the guys we're rescuing you?" Sweet-Tooth asked gently putting his arm around Mocho to ensure his love didn't feel too nervous,

"N-No...why do you ask?" Mocho stammered blush blooming onto his face.

"Mmm-hum sure, well your lips tasted different, and your little mind is panicking. Your sure nothing happened?" Sweet-Tooth replied with a knowing look in his eyes as his golden orbs glowed,

"Well...something did happen...but I'd rather not say." The hybrid admitted twiddling his thumbs.

"That's understandable, I mean Kevin did kiss you after all." The cotton-candy-haired boy said with a smug grin,

"Dang it, I tried not to think about it." Mocho said trying to clear his head again.

"And you did better then I thought, but should I say something to him?" Sweet-Tooth asked feeling a small part of his protective nature surface,

"No, no, he did it cuz he had to, I'll tell ya the whole thing later." Mocho quickly said not wanting Kevin to get into any trouble or face Sweet-Tooth wrath his love could be scary when he got angry.

"Good, I'm a better kisser right?" The pink-cladded boy asked and it was Mocho's turn to gain a smug grin,

"Ooooh, is someone jealous?" the hybrid said trying to get a good look at Sweet-Tooth's embarrassed golden orbs.

"Maybe, just answer the question." Sweet-Tooth said trying to hide his eyes behind his pink curls.

"Yes you are Sweetie, for one your more gentle and Kevin...well he's Kevin you know how I feel about him." Mocho said giving his Sweetie the ego boost he needed,

"Yeah very true." Sweet-Tooth said feeling the nice warm feeling in his chest increase tenfold with Mocho's complement.

"And you don't have to be so jealous Sweetie, I'll love you, always." The hybrid said feeling his cheeks go redder as he reluctantly took the hand of the love of his life,

"I know, I know and I love you too Mocho." Sweet-Tooth said holding onto Mocho's hand gently. Lucy and Kevin turned their eyes away from the couple as they sighed in relief.

At least some things we're getting back to normal.

*

All of Sugar Rush was starting to grow weak and tired as Toxic blasted away a wave of warriors. Kit, Fudge, Cinnamon, Mocho, Sweet-Tooth, Annaween, Lucy, Kevin, and Screwball all sneaked into the room. But while everyone was distracted trying to help people who we're laying on the unconscious or in pools of their own blood. And as they did this Sweet-Tooth turned to Mocho a worried and scared expression on his face.

"Your sure you wanna do this?" Sweet-Tooth asked,

"No, I'm not sure, but I gotta try." Mocho said before his love gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"All I ask is for you to do your best." Sweet-Tooth said as he saw Mocho's veins in his arms turning a deep shade of purple.

"I will, I promise." Mocho said before his hands glowed a deep shade of purple and every Sugar Rush citizen, excluding Toxic, was put into purple forcefield bubbles.

"What the—you!" Toxic said before her eyes landed on Mocho,

"Hello to you too, Toxic." The hybrid said before he moved all the force fields to the front of the back of the room where the throne room entrance was, causing all the force fields to fuse and mend together, "Let's dance." Mocho finished with a serious expression on his face as Toxic glared back at him.


	13. It Ends Here

_Previously In The Last Chapter:_

 _"All I ask is for you to do your best." Sweet-Tooth said as he saw Mocho's veins in his arms turning a deep shade of purple._

 _"I will, I promise." Mocho said before his hands glowed a deep shade of purple and every Sugar Rush citizen, excluding Toxic, was put into purple forcefield bubbles._

 _"What the—you!" Toxic said before her eyes landed on Mocho,_

 _"Hello to you too, Toxic." The hybrid said before he moved all the force fields to the front of the back of the room where the throne room entrance was, causing all the force fields to fuse and mend together, "Let's dance." Mocho finished with a serious expression on his face as Toxic glared back at him._

 _Now Back To Our Regularly Scheduled Story….._

*

"Mocho! Don't be a hero!" Cinnamon screamed banging on the purple forcefield that kept her away from her brother, meanwhile just outside the forcefield Toxic glared at Mocho a small smile creeping onto her face.

"That's cute Mocho, you think you can stop me." Toxic said,

"I-I don't think I can stop you, but I'm gonna try! I'm not gonna stand here and let you tear my game apart anymore!" Mocho said as he tried to keep his fear and shaking body under control.

"Oh look who finally decided to grow a pair of balls." Toxic said in a condescending voice with a cold giggle,

"I-I mean it Toxic! I don't want to fight you, but I will! Just back down and no one gets hurt! This is your last warning." Mocho said as he snapped his fingers and the purple forcefields glowed brightly as they straightened in durability, the hybrid then raised his hands revealing that they we're glowing an ominous red color.

"My last warning, how cute." Toxic said with a wide grin,

"I-I'm sorry Toxic, but….don't say I didn't warn you." Mocho said his eyes glowing red before a matching colored beam of pure concentrated magic blasted from Mocho's hands hitting Toxic in the chest and leaving a large burn. Everyone gasped as Toxic narrowed her eyes at Mocho,

"So you wanna play with the big boys? Fine…..but remember Mocho….boys play rough." Toxic said before she blasted several beams of magic at Mocho. The male hybrid immediately reacted dodging and ducking under the beams which in turn bounced off the purple force fields protecting the citizens of Sugar Rush. And headed right for Toxic who dodged the beams causing them the hit the wall behind her leaving holes where they landed.

"Is that all you got?" Mocho asked before he waved his right arm causing a wave of red magic to come careening towards Toxic, the she-demon countered Mocho's attack with her own wave of magic. When both waves of magic came into contact however it caused an explosion slamming Mocho into the force fields and Toxic into the wall. Mocho gasped, a popping and cracking sound came from his back as the back of his shirt became stained red with his own blood. Mocho clumsily landed to his feet and held his head in a daze as Toxic did the same, her right hip now bleeding profusely.

"Well….looks like you weren't kidding around….I guess it's time to turn up the heat then!" Toxic said before her hands glowed forming a large and sharp red hook coming straight from her left palm that was primarily composed of magic. The hook shot off straight towards Mocho who was still too dazed to know what was happening.

" _ **MOCHO!**_ " Kit screamed in horror and fear for his son's life as him, Fudge, Cinnamon, and Screwball banged on the forcefield in a desperate attempt to draw Mocho's attention. The hybrid groaned blinking slightly as his mind began to clear up. Mocho however was quickly pulled back to reality as the hook dug into Mocho's left leg. Causing blinding pain to shoot through Mocho as his candy blood splattered against the floor followed by the sound of bones breaking and flesh tearing. Mocho screamed in pain and Toxic smiled before and pulled the hook back towards her so fast Mocho's leg dislocated from it's socket. The crowd gasped watching in horror as Mocho sped towards Toxic who wore a grin of sick joy.

Mocho himself (who was now fully aware of his surroundings) glared at Toxic before his eyes glowed am ominous red color as he blasted Toxic would a large beam of magic straight to the face. Toxic screamed in pain holding her face as the force of Mocho's blast caused the hook to tear through the flesh on his leg. The hybrid landing on the ground glaring at Toxic through tears of pain and agony. Mocho got up on shaky feet barely acknowledging the pain he felt by putting pressure on his bad leg. Toxic removed her hand from her face revealing the left side of her face no longer had flesh as the muscle that was underneath the flesh was revealed to the world.

Causing many of the Sugar Rush citizens to look away in disgust or faint. Toxic and Mocho charged up their magic before blasting what they could at their opponent. And as the battle raged the citizens watched in a mixture of fear, awe, and intrigue as Mocho tried his best to beat Toxic. On one occasion Mocho caused explosions to blast around Toxic burning her flesh or straight up blasting some off Toxic's body. And Toxic countered the attack by hitting Mocho with a large club made of her magic causing a large bruise to form on his chest and stomach.

As the two fought however cracks started to appear on their skin as it took more time and effort to use their magic, they we're staring to tire. Eventually, Toxic and Mocho stopped for a brief moment as they stared at each other seemingly at a stand still as they both looked and felt so tired they though they'd collapse.

"…..Alright….look….how about we cut a deal?" Toxic said as Mocho held his hands behind his back for the crowd to see,

"What kind of deal?" Mocho said raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"You give up trying to fight me…..and I'll let you be co-ruler of Sugar Rush. You and your family will have absolute control of Sugar Rush, well second to me that is." Toxic said with a wide grin as the crowd gasped again,

"A-And what makes you think I'd agree to something like that?" Mocho questioned.

"Power." Toxic said her eyes glowing, "You thirst for it just like me….maybe even more….you don't want to be pushed around anymore and I can give you that e on….just say yes." Mocho just stood in silence as he look at Toxic seemingly considering the she-demons offer the crowd began to whisper among themselves as Kevin, Vanellope, and Rancis glared at Mocho.

"That little weasel he better not say yes." Kevin said,

"I didn't think he's gonna say yes, look." Lucy whispered motioning to Mocho's hands which we're slowly charging up with magic.

"That deal is….tempting….but I think I got a better one." Mocho said as he wore a small smirk on his face,

"Well don't just stand there, boy, tell me." Toxic said crossing her arms.

"Sure, sure, but just come a little closer." Mocho said and reluctantly Toxic came closer moving her head down to the hybrids level, Mocho smiled as he watched the she-demon lower her head. And once Toxic was at his level Mocho cleared his throat,

"Sucker." He said.

"What!?" Toxic questioned, before Mocho swiftly brought out his hands blasting Toxic with the largest beam of magic he'd delivered all day. Toxic screamed as she hit the back of the throne room crushing the thrones of Lucy, Rancis, Kevin, and Vanellope as Toxic slammed against the wall causing a large deny and a few cracks to be left behind. And Mocho still kept going using his magic until he thought Toxic was down. Once Mocho was done using his magic the hybrid took in deep breathes putting his hands on his shaking knees as Toxic herself laid on the ground parts of her skin burnt off as she was unconscious.

And as the crowd saw this they remained silent.

Had Mocho really done it?

Was Toxic defeated?

Mocho however wasn't going to risk the chance as he charged up the little magic he had walking towards Toxic with a limp due to his broken and dislocated leg. Mocho neared Toxic's face, his hands glowing a dull red color as he aimed for she she-demons face, Mocho ignored the tears streaming down his face.

He needed to do this.

He couldn't risk it.

Toxic however began to move slightly before her eyes snapped open, just as Mocho was getting ready to deliver the final blow.

"No you don't you little runt!" Toxic shrieked, before she slammed her hand into Mocho's body causing the hybrid to fly across the room slamming against the wall of force fields. Mocho barely had time to blink before Toxic flew across the room grabbing Mocho with her giant hands. The hybrid squirmed in Toxic's grasp as the crowd of Sugar Rush citizens watched in horror. "You've been a thorn in my side for too long…..and if you won't obey me….then you will have to pay the price." Toxic said, she then threw Mocho into her mouth and swallowed him whole barely leaving him time to scream. The crowd screamed in horror and disbelief as their one savior was devoured. Toxic smiled evilly, she looked over to the citizens walking over to them as the force fields began to fall apart disintegrating into thin air. The crowd watched in horror and fear huddling up with their families, loved ones, and friends.

"So….cute….the little mice have no where to go….and now that the little nuisance it out of the way I can finally achieve victory!" Toxic cheered, as she laughed psychologically her smile so wide it threatened to spilt her face. Once Toxic was done celebrating however her eyes quickly landed on the Smoreline and Fluggerbutter families almost immediately. Toxic laughed as she saw the fear in the cowering families eyes,

"Oh I know just what I'm gonna do with all of you." She said and got ready to snap her fingers before Toxic's eyes went wide as she began to cough feeling a sudden surge of pain in her chest. Toxic began to cough even more as the cracks on her body began to open up even more causing blood to leak from the cracks revealing a bright pink glow coming from the inner workings of her body.

"What is happening to me?" Toxic seemingly said to herself as she coughed even more, her eyes glowing a bright pink, as her held her head in her hand.

"This is either really good or really bad." Kevin commented as Kit ran to the throne room door kicking it down,

"Everybody move it or lose your life!" Kit screamed and everyone ran out as Toxic began to become bloated the cracks becoming larger and large revealing more of the pink glow.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOO!**_ " Toxic screamed before she exploded her body and guts getting splattered all across the room as a pink magic sped throughout throne room along with all of Sugar Rush. Pink magic comsumed the land knocking all the citizens off their feet and onto the castle floor causing everyone to pass out.


	14. Epilogue

Everybody groaned as they slowly came to consciousness,

"Is everyone okay?" Kit groggily asked as his rubbed the back of his head getting up on shaky feet.

"I—I think so…." Fudge said,

"Yeah, the last thing I remember is…." Cinnamon said trailing off before eyes went wide in shock and horror. And after a quick moment everyone started to head their way to the throne room as they all were quick to remember Mocho and his battle with Toxic. When everyone got to the throne room however they saw the place was completely trashed. Toxic's guts, blood, body parts, and flesh covered the room as a particular large pile of guts we're in the center of the room. Kevin and Lucy cringed at the sight as the crowd reluctantly walked further into the room.

"M-Mocho….?" Sweet-Tooth said, in a unnaturally quiet voice as he made himself to the front of the crowd making his way to the pile of guts. He wasn't sure how he knew Mocho was in there but Sweet-Tooth knew the love of his life was somewhere in there. Cinnamon, Fudge, Kit, Screwball, Lucy, Kevin, Vanellope, and Rancis all followed Sweet-Tooth's lead getting closer to the pile of guts as well ignoring the fact that blood was getting on the bottom of their feet and shoes.

"Mocho, are you in there?" Cinnamon asked raising her voice so Mocho would be able to hear her if he was still breathing, however after a few moments nothing happened and nothing was heard from the mound.

"…..No…." Lucy said as she began to cry, Kevin began cry as well as Rancis took his hat off tears pouring from his eyes with Vanellope's eyes closed over slightly. The crowd gained saddened looks and glossy eyes as the realization hit them.

Mocho was dead.

As everyone began to Moran over the hybrids death however the mound began to move slightly followed by a few soft squelches. Sweet-Tooth's eyes widened in disbelief, and in a moment Mocho burst from the pile of guts covered in blood and pieces of intestines as he gulped down air. Everyone gasped and Sweet-Tooth started crying tears of joy.

" **MOCHO!** " Sweet-Tooth rejoiced and Mocho weakly smiled back trying to get up only to feel a flash of pain through his left leg causing him to cry out in pain,

"Oh my poor baby!" Fudge cooed as she pulled Mocho out of the pile of guts before gently putting her injured son in her arms.

"Mocho!" Annaween screamed as she pushed her way through the crowd, "Thank goodness your alright!"

"Yeah you had us worried man!" Petermint added as he followed Annaween with Baking behind him.

"Never scare us like that ever again!" Cinnamon stated,

"Thank mod your alright!" Lucy said as Kevin nodded both if them crying tears if joy. Mocho tiredly and painfully smiled as he tried not to move much due to the cracks in his skin and broken leg.

"I-It's good to be alive….." Mocho said before his eyelids suddenly grew heavy as he passed out in his arms, the crowd gasping and mumbling to themselves in worry.

"Oh dear…." Fudge said,

"Hold on, hold on everyone!" Pucker said as her and Dr. Lolli ran over to Mocho going the hybrid a quick inspection.

"It's okay everyone, Mocho just needs time to charge and gain some more energy after his fight with Toxic." Dr. Lolli said,

"I'd imagine so, we can clean Mocho up if you guys want and let him rest for a bit." Vanellope suggested.

"I'd think that be best." Fudge said and the royal family led an unconscious Mocho, his family, friends, and boyfriend to the hospital medical bay as everyone left the castle.

"Thank goodness all of that is over." Kevin said,

"Yeah, but, we still have a lot of rebuilding to do, our home is a mess. But, Mocho was very brave I can't believe he took down Toxic." Lucy replied,

"I know right, but how bad can everything really be? I'm sure fixing everything will be a snap." Kevin added with a small smile on his face.

Little did the twins know, however, is that things would not be that easy.


End file.
